The Maude Standish School of Charm
by LeHedgehog
Summary: Maude opens a Charm School in Four Corners, with unexpected results. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

Ezra Standish was seated outside the saloon, his hat covering his face from the glare of the mid morning sun. The sound of bagging, and the chizzle of saws, drifted over from across the street. The old building beside the hotel was being renovated, and rumours were flying around the town as to what it was to be used for.

He whipped the hat from his face when he heard the sound of footsteps making their way slowly towards him. Looking up he saw the face of his friend Chris Larabee smiling down at him. 'Enjoying yourself?' the black clad gunslinger questioned sarcastically.

'Don't let my relaxed façade fool you Mr. Larabee,' Ezra drawled, 'I can assure you that I am merely trying to lure any would be criminals into a false sense of security.'

Chris let out a short bark of laughter, 'Good one Ezra, but don't worry, things seem pretty quiet today.' He turned towards the door of the saloon, 'I'll leave you to your nap.'

Affronted Ezra sat up straight in his chair. 'Nap indeed,' he muttered, and scanned the street checking for any signs of criminal activity. Seeing none, he settled back into his chair, resting his long legs on a bucket, and relaxed once more.

Things had been quiet in Four Corners of late. Ezra smiled thinking of the relaxed days and nights he'd enjoyed over the past fortnight, he didn't mind his job as a peacekeeper in the small town, but enjoyed the respite the quietness had brought. 'Won't be long until something kicks off,' he thought to himself, and shaded his face once more with his hat. 'Might as well enjoy the quiet while it lasts.' With a smile, he closed his eyes, and fell asleep, which he had been trying to do before he was so rudely interrupted by Chris.

********

Later that afternoon the six men sat together in the saloon, drinking and playing a lazy game of cards. They had each thrown a penny in the pot, and no one seemed that intent on winning, except Ezra. 'No prize is too big or too small,' he heard his mother intone in his head, and he smiled. It had been so long since he'd seen the errant Maude, that he was allowing himself to develop a sort of absent fondness for her.

'I'm out,' J.D threw his cards on the table in disgust.

'Me too,' Vin gave a small regretful smile.

The rest of the men followed suit, and Ezra allowed himself a small victorious smirk.

'What's say I put the money in the pot to good use?' he questioned suddenly, feeling magnanimous in victory.

'You going to donate the money to the Church?' Josiah questioned surprised.

Ezra gave a small chuckle, 'I was thinking more along the lines of donating it to the bar, Brother Sanchez and buying us all a drink.'

Josiah gave a broad smile, 'That sounds good to me.'

Ezra pushed back his chair and stood up. He made his way over to the bar with a smile on his face, life was good.

*******

The next morning was as hot and humid as the days before. Ezra found himself once again, sitting outside the saloon relaxing. This time with the quiet company of Vin, who was making good use of the unexpected lull, and cleaning his gun.

'I do declare,' Ezra commented after a few minutes of comfortable silence, 'This town is almost charming, when it's like this.'

Vin nodded in agreement. 'I reckon I'm gittin complacent though, someone tries to rob the bank and I'll be too lazy to git off my ass.'

Ezra gave a small chuckle, 'With an aim like yours Mr. Tanner, you wouldn't need to get off your seat.'

The two men fell back into a comfortable silence, watching the inhabitants of Four Corners bustle about their daily business.

It was approaching noon, when the stage coach made it's appearance, rumbling down the dusty street.

Ezra and Vin sat to attention, the stage coach brought travellers in and out of Four Corners. Some were just passing through, some came to stay, and many more simply came to cause trouble.

It drew to a halt outside the hotel, and Ezra looked at the numerous, expensive cases strapped to the roof with a sinking feeling.

He knew only one person who travelled with that much luggage.

'Ezra!'

His mother.


	2. Chapter 2

'M-mother!' Ezra stammered, shocked. 'To what do I owe this great pleasure?'

Maude smiled her Cheshire cat grin, and took her son's elbow. Turning him around she gestured at the nearly finished building.

'My new venture,' she breathed excitedly, 'The Maude Standish School of Charm.'

'Pardon, the what?' Ezra asked askance. He was sure he hadn't heard her properly, his mother wasn't, couldn't be opening a finishing school. Behind him he could hear Vin choking with laughter, he turned to glare at the tracker, who smiled apologetically but continued chuckling quietly.

'A charm school Ezra,' his mother continued, purposely ignoring the look of incredulity on her son's face. 'It's a school for the daughter's of wealthy gentlemen. A place where they can refine their manners and dispositions, until I deem them fit for integration into high society.'

Ezra gave a hoot of laughter, 'And what makes you think Mother, that you will be able to teach these unfortunate young women how to become ladies?'

Maude gave her son an icy glare, 'Well I raised you to be a gentleman Ezra, I think it shall be quite achievable.'

The gambler laughed, 'Mother I am a gentleman in spite of your upbringing, not because of it.'

Glaring now Maude turned her back to her son and began to instruct the stage coach driver on where to leave her bags. 'If you're such a gentleman Ezra then you won't mind assisting me with my luggage,' she called over her shoulder.

Ezra looked to his friend for help, but Vin shrugged smiling, 'I ain't ever claimed to be no gentleman Ezra, you're on your own.'

The tracker turned and made his way to the saloon, no doubt to inform his friend's of the new developments. Sighing Ezra reached went to grab a trunk, and began the long process of unloading his mother's many belongings.

*******

When the bags were stacked neatly in the hall of Maude's new charm school, Ezra turned to her curiously.

'Where's the money in this mother?' he questioned, Maude never did anything without a monetary incentive. 'You surely haven't developed a sudden passion for deportment, there has to be some sort of gain.'

Maude who had been inspecting the room, turned to her son smiling happily.

'Well I met a gentleman,' she began, and Ezra sighed – he should have known there was a man involved. 'His daughter,' Maude continued, 'kept running off from all the finishing schools he sent her to in St. Louis. A lot of his friend's had the same problem, young women today have become so unruly,' she commented sighing piously. 'So it gave me an idea, what if I opened a finishing school that it would be impossible to run away from? A place where men could send their unruly daughters, far away from society's prying eyes, and so remote that escape would be impossible.'

Ezra laughed, 'So this is more a prison for the tear away daughter's of society than a charm school?' He chuckled happily to himself; his mother had outdone herself this time.

Maude frowned, 'It's not a prison Ezra, and they won't be much trouble- they're only girls after all. A few quiet months here, with the hefty fees these men are paying me, I should be able to retire quite happily.'

Ezra shook his head in disbelief; his mother really didn't seem to understand the trouble she had got herself into. 'Well I wish you the best of luck mother,' he said, dusting down the sleeves of his red smoking jacket. 'I hope your latest endeavour is successful. May I enquire as to when the young, ahem, ladies will be delighting us with their presence?'

Maude smiled, 'Within the week. Oh Ezra,' she called as her son opened the front door, 'There's seven of them, I rather took inspiration from your group of friends.'

Ezra raised his hand and left, striding towards the saloon; he needed a drink.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose Dawson cast an appraising eye at her fellow travellers, all cooped together in the sweltering stage coach. There were six of them, all around the same age as herself, seventeen.

Amelia, was red haired and curvaceous, her beautiful face constantly wore a bored expression. She hadn't spoken much during the trip, just snorted derisively when someone said something she considered gauche or immature.

Savannah was blond and petite. Her skin was tanned from spending so much time in the sun; from what Rose had heard she assumed Savannah was to be the tomboy of the bunch.

The twins Ava and Eve sat beside each other, joking and laughing. They were pixie like girls, with black hair and mischievous sparkling green eyes. Rose was yet to figure out which was which; they were identical in features and in dress.

Sarah was a quiet girl; she hadn't spoken for most of the journey. Her hair was a mousy brown and her eyes were red from crying. Rose dismissed her immediately, she frowned on showing emotion.

The last girl in the carriage was Hannah, who seemed to constantly be in a day dream. She had confided in the girl's that she was being sent here after being expelled from several other schools for being a 'hopeless case'. Rose tried not to laugh, the brown haired girl certainly seemed absent minded.

She smoothed the creases from her dress, and fixed a loose strand of hair. Out of the seven Rose was the most striking, ash blond hair, pale ivory skin and intense ice blue eyes.

The driver rapped on the roof of the carriage, startling the girls. 'Be there in five minutes,' he shouted at them and they all gave a sigh of relief. It had been days ago that they had set out on their journey across the harsh desert landscape, and they were each visibly wilting.

The coach trundled on for a few more minutes, and then came to a sudden stop. Nervous now the girls waited while the driver disembarked, then opened the door for them.

'Welcome to Four Corners ladies,' he called and they each alighted speedily from the stuffy interior of the coach.

'Well my god,' Amelia drawled as she surveyed their surroundings, 'There really is a hell on earth.'

Rose laughed, that was an apt way to describe the small town. All she could see was wooden buildings and dusty main street and not one single dress shop or hat makers.

'What have I done to deserve this?' she wondered aloud to herself.

'Probably the same thing as me,' Savannah called over laughing, and the girls fell into fits of giggles. They were each exiles now, in this hell hole of a town and they were going to be looking to each other for support.

'Ladies,' a tall elegant woman came to greet them, 'I am Madam Standish, welcome to Four Corners. Follow me.' She turned towards the large whiteboard building, and gestured for them to follow her.

'Um excuse me?' Amelia drawled irritated, 'Where's the man servant to carry our trunks?'

'There is none,' Maude replied icily, 'You will carry them yourself.'

Rose groaned inwardly, this going to be tough.

********

Ezra stood outside the Saloon, peering curiously across the street at his mother's wards grouped together outside the school, Buck and Chris beside him.

'My god,' Buck whistled, 'Check out the red head.'

'Really Mr. Wilmington must you make lewd comments about every woman you see?' Ezra asked irritated, though he had to admit the red head was appealing.

He watched as his mother came out to greet the girls, then strained to hear the argument that erupted. It seemed the girls were causing her trouble already, he laughed delighted.

'Gentlemen may I suggest a game of cards, it's rude to stare so impertinently.' He turned to his two friends. Chris shook his head, 'I'm gonna head home Ezra, not in the mood to loose anymore of my hard earned money to you.' Buck hitched up his trousers by the belt, and sat down on a chair. 'I'm gunna stay here, the views too good to miss.' Sighing Ezra turned and walked into the relative cool gloom of the Saloon.

Vin and Josiah were seated inside, sitting quietly together nursing whiskeys. 'You see the girls yet?' Josiah asked curiously as Ezra sat down. The gambler nodded, 'All seven of them; Buck seems to consider them a personal challenge.' Vin chuckled quietly to himself, 'Don't know what your ma was thinking Ezra, bringin seven innocent young girls to within twenty feet of Buck.'

Ezra shrugged his shoulders; if the red head was anything to go by he doubted these girls were in any way innocent.

*********

The girls dragged their heavy trunks up two flights of stairs to their dormitory. It was a long room that occupied the whole of the top floor, with two lines of beds facing each other. Flopping down on the nearest bed Savannah called, 'Dibs on this one,' and the girls then scrambled to claim a bed of their own.

'I can't believe that we're all expected to share the one room,' Amelia grumbled, 'I'll be writing a letter to my father to complain.'

'You'd best do it soon then,' Maude called as she entered the room overhearing her. 'The stage coach brings the mail and he's about to leave. He won't be back for a week,' she added nonchalantly and the girls looked shocked.

'A week?' Rose asked appalled. 'But what if there's an emergency?'

Maude shrugged her shoulders, 'Then you'll hear about it in a week.' She held up a piece of paper in her hands, 'Now this girls is your schedule. Classes will be held in the mornings, chores to be carried out in the afternoon, the evenings can be spent on your own pursuits, as long as I deem them appropriate.'

'Chores,' Amelia was outraged, 'We're expected to complete chores?'

Maude nodded, ' I'll change the rota every week, I'll pin it up on a Sunday night so you know what's what for the following week. I expect you girls will want to get freshened up, the bath's downstairs on the second floor. Dinner will be served at eight, I'll be expecting you dressed and ready and waiting at the table for five to.' She smiled icily at each of the girls, then swept from the room, her skirts bustling.

Eve lay back on her bed, the mattress was soft but the blankets were wool, and scratchy. 'Does anyone else get the feeling this isn't going to be like the other schools?' she questioned. Savannah who was peering out one of the windows smiled, 'I already knew it wasn't going to be,' she called over. 'My Daddy told me this was going to be more like a prison, that Mrs Standish was going to straighten me out good and proper.' She opened the window and surveyed the wall of the building. There were plenty of little nooks and crannies that she could use to climb up and down when she pleased. 'Easiest prison I'll ever escape from,' she noted pleased. Hitching her skirt up she eased herself out the window, and began to climb slowly towards the street. The other girls shocked, ran towards the windows to watch her, squealing and giggling amongst themselves.

*******

Vin who had been strolling towards the livery watched shocked as a young woman scaled the front of the charm school. 'My gawd,' he laughed, 'An escapee already.' He watched as the girl landed with a small thump o her feet on the boardwalk, and sprinted towards the edge of town. He followed after her, not wanting to be accused by the other six that he wasn't doing his duty.


	4. Chapter 4

Vin followed the young girl quietly, as she sprinted out of town and into the desert, her long blonde hair streaming behind her as she ran. She came to a stop after a few minutes, clutching her ribs and gasping audibly for breath. 'You continue in the direction you're goin m'am and you're gonna end up lost in the desert,' Vin called as he approached her.

Savannah spun around to face him, and eyed him warily. 'Who are you?' she questioned, her arms raised in defence. Vin looked her up and down, trying not to laugh; she was a feisty young thing.

'Name's Vin Tanner,' he drawled tipping his hat, 'And I'm the law round these parts.'

Savannah slumped her shoulders in defeat, 'I guess Mrs Standish sent you here to take me back huh?'

Vin shook his head, 'Naw I saw your great escape and followed you; these parts are dangerous if you don't know your way.' He smiled kindly at the young girl, 'If you hurry back you might not be missed.'

Savannah nodded her head in agreement, and felt into step beside the tracker as he walked slowly back in the direction of the town. 'My name's Savannah,' she offered as they strolled, 'Savannah Hawkings.'

'Nice to meet you Savannah, take it you're the trouble maker of the bunch huh?' Vin gave a crooked smile.

Savannah shrugged her shoulders, 'So far I am, but we've all been sent here for a reason, so I'm guessing I'm not the only one.' She smiled at the tracker as they reached the door of the school and bid him goodbye.

'Take care kid,' Vin called, and he watched as she once again scaled the building, rather than using the front door.

*****

Savannah pulled herself through the window, and landed on the floor with a thud. The four girls that occupied the room rushed to greet her. 'Where'd you go?' Ava or Eve, Savannah couldn't tell which asked her excitedly.

'Just out to the edge of town,' Savannah replied. 'The law caught up with me, they sure are quick around here,' she continued despondent.

'Did they shout at you?' Sarah asked timidly, and Savannah shook her head thinking back over her encounter with Vin Tanner.

'No, he was really nice, even said he'd keep it a secret if I just went back quietly.' Savannah blushed, there was something about the man that made her knees turn to jelly.

'You like him,' Amelia crowed, 'You like some small town sheriff!'

Savannah shook her head in protest but Amelia had turned her back, and was busy readying herself for dinner.

'Hurry up and get changed, you'll be late for dinner,' one of the twins called.

Savannah opened the trunk at the end of her bed, and pulled out a dress. 'Will this do?' she held the dress up to the girls for inspection, and Rose nodded. 'Perfect, I'll do your hair for you when you're ready.'

******

The girls were seated, all dressed correctly, at the dinner table. Maude presided over them at the head of the table, and surveyed them closely.

'I'll be watching your dining habits most carefully,' she spoke softly; 'Anyone found lacking will face early morning lessons with me.'

The girls picked up their cutlery carefully and began taking dainty bites of their meal. For most of them it wasn't lessons in etiquette they required, their parents had sent them here for the sheer isolation the school offered.

Rose ate her meal in silence, thinking over the last conversation she'd had with her parents.

She was too head strong, they'd accused, and she read too many books, everyone knew reading gave girls fancy ideas. They'd decided to send her to Mrs. Standish's because she'd begged them to let her go to college, to let her study to become a doctor. Afraid she would run away, and ruin the marriage they were planning for her to a rich industrialist, they had sent her here, to this backwater.

Losing her appetite, she placed her knife and fork on her plate, and rested her hands primly in her lap; waiting for Maude to excuse them.

Maude she noted was quite restless. While she wasn't going so far as to be openly fidgeting Rose could see that she was impatient for the meal to be over. Her brow creased in confusion, there was something a bit off about Madam Standish. Though Rose could find no fault with her dress or manners, there was something that didn't ring true.

She finally decided that it was Madam Standish's lack of zealousness that distinguished her from Rose's previous teachers. They had been almost religious; such was their zeal for teaching manners and appearances. Maude seemed almost… indifferent in comparison. She would espouse all the same teachings Rose guessed, but the young girl was sure that there would be no conviction behind them.

*********

The girls talked quietly amongst themselves as they prepared for bed. They were exhausted after their short first day, but unwilling to give into their tiredness.

Ava and Eve were cracking jokes; they were quite the double act and had Savannah and Hannah in stitches of laughter.

Amelia was wrapping her hair in rags to curl it for the morning, and Sarah was sitting up in bed studying her bible.

Rose dragged an armchair across to the open window and surveyed the town. It was in complete darkness, except for the saloon, which was brightly lit. The sound of raucous laughter and the tinkling of glasses drifted across the still night air.

'I'm beat,' Savannah declared the first to give into her tiredness and threw herself down onto the bed. The other girls quickly followed suit, and within a half an hour Rose had only her novel and the small oil lamp for company.

She flicked through the pages, but found she couldn't concentrate and gave up altogether. She wrapped her shawl tightly around her shoulders, sat back in the chair and gazed idly out the window, maybe the town of Four Corners could offer her up some entertainment.

*********

Ezra looked up as his mother sashayed into the saloon later that night. 'What are you doing here Mother?' he asked bewildered. 'Shouldn't you be minding your charges? Making sure they don't burn the Maude Standish School of Charm to the ground.'

Maude cast him a condescending look, 'I'll have you know Ezra that my girls are very well behaved, and besides Hattie the cook is there to keep an eye on things.

She looked up and smiled as Josiah made his way towards them. 'Mr. Sanchez,' she called delighted, turning her cheek for the preacher to peck.

'Mrs Standish,' Josiah greeted her in his low voice, he had a soft spot for Ezra's mother, and unlike the rest of the six was delighted that she'd be in town for the foreseeable future. Ezra excused himself from the table, and went to join the Vin and J.D at the bar. He wasn't in the mood to watch his mother engage in her favourite sport; flirting.

'Howdy,' Vin called as the gambler sat down on a stool.

'A drink please Inez,' Ezra called and the Mexican woman bustled off to get him a bourbon.

'Your Ma driving you to the drink already?' J.D questioned sympathetically, and Ezra raised his glass to his youngest friend. Throwing the drink back in one go, he winced slightly.

'I thought she'd be incarcerated in that damn school every night, and now I find she's as free as a bird.'

'It won't be that bad,' J.D consoled, and Ezra threw him a withering glance.

'How would you feel if your mother decided to show up at the saloon every night?' he questioned angrily, then realised too late his mistake.

'Sorry gentlemen, my sincere apologies,' he mumbled and the two men smiled at him sadly.

'She might not be here for too long,' Vin spoke quietly, 'I already had to bring one attempted runaway back today.'

'Really?' Ezra smiled at his friend, his eyes wide with hope.

'Uh huh,' the tracker nodded his head laughing, 'She done scaled the front of that building like a monkey. Reckon your maw's got her hands full and she just doesn't know it yet, those girls'll chew her up and spit her out in no time.'

Ezra smiled gratefully at his friend, 'Inez,' he called out again, 'A drink for my very good friend Mr. Tanner if you please, and for Mr. Dunne as well.'

Hope, he thought to himself, is the only thing that keeps a man going.


	5. Chapter 5

The girls waited impatiently for Mrs. Standish in the drawing room. It was a long room, with dark blue wallpaper and an elegant chandelier which hung from the ceiling.

'This woman's a bit of an amateur,' Amelia spoke carelessly whilst checking her nails. 'A lady is never late,' she trilled in a sing song voice and the other girls giggled.

'A lady must never spend all night in saloon,' Rose commented dryly. She had spotted Maude last night making her way across to the saloon, and it had added to Rose's suspicions that Madam Standish was not all she appeared to be.

'Is that why she's so late?' Amelia asked incredulous. 'Good God what was she doing in there?'

Rose shrugged, 'Whatever it is people do in those places.'

They hushed as Maude entered the room, looking slightly flustered. 'Do excuse me ladies, I overslept.'

The girls bobbed politely in greeting and watched as the older woman ran a hand nervously over her hair. Maude was more unprepared than she usually was for a con, her knowledge of Charm schools was sketchy to say the least, but she was sure she could easily fool these unseasoned young girls.

'So,' she began smoothing the front of her dress with the palms of her hands. 'We must discuss what you wish to study girls. I would like to work with you, not against you. This experience can be enjoyable for us all if we co-operate.' She beamed at the girls who stared back at her bewildered.

Rose roused herself quickly from her shocked state and raised her hand, 'Painting,' she suggested, clearing her throat and tossing out the easiest class she could think of.

'Dance lessons,' one of the twins called picking up Rose's train of thought. The other girls soon caught on, and by the end of the morning their schedule was made up of the most agreeable classes.

Maude excused herself then to repair to her living quarters to rest, leaving the girls to take their noon tea.

'Did that really just happen?' Savannah questioned, dumbfounded.

Hannah nodded happily, 'I can't believe I'll never have to conjugate another French verb,' she trilled happily. 'Really that was my bête noire.'

Rose laughed, she hadn't minded French lessons too much, they were something practical unlike some of the other classes she had been forced to endure.

'I was once forced to take a class on how one should ascend and descend a staircase,' she told the girls who laughed.

They each discussed the most ridiculous classes that they had taken happily over their biscuits and tea, though Rose lapsed into silent thought.

It was really rather strange that Madam Standish was so accommodating, every other charm school was run like it was a military academy; and Rose would know she'd been asked to leave enough of them.

'Do you get the feeling there's something a bit off about Madam Standish?' she questioned and the other girls shrugged.

'Who cares,' Savannah called her mouth stuffed with biscuits, 'We're living on Easy Street now, don't ruin it.'

Rose smiled, she had to agree with her there.

********

Later that evening the girls were enjoying a quiet stroll around town. They had persuaded Maude, that it was commonplace in most schools for the girls to spend their evenings walking. 'A lady must never let her figure go,' Rose intoned, and Maude had agreed.

'Go,' she'd instructed them, 'Be back before dark, and don't dare set a foot in that saloon.' Really she thought to herself, she didn't have to do that much with the girls, just make sure they didn't come to any harm or worse, get pregnant. If she'd known how easy this deportment business was she would have taken it up a long time ago.

Amelia broke away from the group outside the saloon, and peered curiously through the doors. 'I'm going in,' she declared determined. The other girls shrugged nonchalantly, they were happy to stay out and enjoy the warm evening sun. 'I'll come with you,' Rose surprised herself by speaking up. Amelia gave her an approving glance, grabbed her hand and dragged her in through the bat wing doors.

*********

Buck looked up as the two girls stood at the doorway, their eyes adjusting to the gloom of the saloon. 'Ezra,' he nudged his friend, 'Think they're from your Mothers school.'

The gambler looked up curiously, and eyed the two young ladies. 'Indeed they are Mr. Wilmington, in fact one of them seems to be the red head you so admired.' He smiled at the two girls as they made their way hesitantly towards the bar.

'Can I offer to buy you two ladies a drink?' he called. 'Thank you sir,' the red head said, just as the blonde answered, 'No, thank you.'

'Well which is it to be ladies?' he drawled, and the red haired girl silenced her friend with a glare.

'We'd love some bourbon,' she declared and made her way to the table. Sitting down she extended her hand,'Amelia VanDeHurst', she called as she shook first Ezra's hand and then Buck's. 'May I present my dear friend Rose Dawson,' she gestured towards the blond, who smiled politely.

'I'm Buck Wilmington,' Buck eyed Amelia appreciatively as Inez set their drinks before them, 'And this here is my good friend Ezra Standish,' he gestured towards the gambler with his thumb.

'Any relation to Madam Standish?' Rose regarded him curiously.

'I'm afraid so,' Ezra smiled apologetically, 'But don't hold it against me.'

Rose smiled, she liked him. She settled down comfortably into her chair, and let Buck and Ezra regale them with their outlandish stories.

*****

Savannah crept into the livery cautiously, hoping no one was around. She sighed with relief when she found it empty, save for the horses that occupied the stalls. She rushed to the nearest horse, and scratched it's long nose crooning in delight. She loved horses, well all animals really, but horses especially.

'What you doin with my horse,' a voice startled her and she jumped. She turned to find Vin Tanner staring at her curiously.

'Sorry Mr. Tanner,' she whispered mortified, 'I was just petting him.'

Vin nodded and looked her up and down slowly, she blushed under his scrutinising gaze.

'Call me Vin,' he said absently still looking her up and down, 'I can take you out for a ride if you like, don't know if you'll be able to sit properly in that get up though.' He gestured to the elaborate dress she had chosen for dinner, with a large hoop and many layers of rustling lace.

Savannah shook her head, 'I doubt I could even manage side saddle in this,' she smiled self deprecatingly.

'Another time,' it was a statement not a question. She nodded, and then cast an eye out the door, the dusk was gathering rapidly.

'Tomorrow,' she rushed the words out, 'At six?'

Vin grinned, 'See you at six so,' and he watched as she gathered up her skirts and raced out the door.

********

The girls made their way silently to their dorm, Maude would be up in a few moments to turn out the lights and lock the door.

'I'm in love,' Amelia sighed, as she crept under the blankets thinking of Buck.

'Me too,' Savannah thought happily to herself, thinking of Vin.

'I'm in lust,' Rose realised with a start as she thought of Ezra, and his elegant skilful hands.

Maude poked her head around the door, 'Lights out girls,' she called and Rose blushed at the sound of her voice, she was having inappropriate thoughts about this woman's son for God's sake.

Maude extinguished the gas light and closed the door lightly. The room was silent as each girl reflected on their first day at the Maude Standish school of Charm.


	6. Chapter 6

The days took on a languid flow, and soon the girls had been in Four Corners for almost a fortnight.

Their days took on a simple routine; they lounged about the house in the mornings playing the piano, reading or idly gossiping. Maude's 'lessons', were sporadic and vague, and she rarely deigned to grace them with her presence. Afternoons were spent on their chores, which took only a few minutes and the rest of the day was spent in town, where the girls had quickly integrated themselves with the inhabitants of Four Corners.

To everyone's surprise a firm friendship had been formed between Hannah and Mary Travers. Hannah it transpired was an aspiring author, and The Clarion's editor was happy to include her short stories in the paper.

'Good for you,' Rose had commented as she lay the paper down on the dinner table, 'You could make a living out of this Hannah, you're very good.' She felt an odd prick of jealousy as she said this, she had been trying to think of ways and means to gain her independence from her parents, but apart from her keen intellect, she was talent-less. She could take a menial job, she rationalised, and try to save for college, but that would take years. Sighing she stood from the table and excused herself, grabbing her bonnet and cloak she set out for a walk.

The girls scattered in every direction after dinner, they no longer felt the need to group together. Sarah usually headed for the church, she had confided shyly the calling she felt towards a life of servitude to God, and the group respected her beliefs.

Savannah usually headed straight for the livery, where she rented a horse for a few hours. She had gone on her first ride with Vin and enjoyed it, but once she felt she knew the lay of the land she began exploring by herself. Men, even Vin, viewed her first and foremost as a woman, and were uncomfortable with her riding so fast, and taking dangerous risks, and she didn't want to be held back.

The twins disappeared every evening, to where nobody knew. Rose had a sneaking suspicion that they were plotting something, but refrained from asking. The two girls were natural entertainers, and she was sure whatever plan they were hatching would be revealed in front of an audience.

Amelia, much to Rose's amusement, spent every evening mooning over Buck in the saloon. 'He's old enough to be your father,' Rose had pointed out laughing and Amelia had shrugged unbothered. 'He's not my father though is he?' she had breathed dreamily, fixing her hair, and Rose had given up.

Hannah spent most evenings scribbling furiously in her jotter, or in Mary's discussing plots, or stories for the paper.

Rose smiled to herself as she thought of her new found friends, they'd grown close over the past two weeks, and she was beginning to think of them as sisters. She even felt a grudging sort of affection for Maude, the woman had accepted that they were entitled to freedom without a second thought; she obviously wasn't the sort of person who believed young women should be kept in gilded cages, away from the dangers of the world.

She came to a stop outside Nathan's clinic; at first she had been shocked that the town doctor was not a doctor at all, but a black healer. Her upbringing had her conditioned to believe that black people were good for nothing but servants and maids, but the ex-slave had been so generous in sharing his knowledge with her, that she now felt ashamed of these thoughts. That he had garnered so much knowledge, from so little training meant that Rose found her respect for the healer growing every day.

She knocked lightly on the door, and Nathan's deep voice called from within, 'Come in.' She opened the door and quickly walked inside, seating herself in the usual chair. They chatted quietly for a while, Nathan was schooling her on the various herbs he used, and how he brewed them. The dusk was gathering quickly when he pulled a large book from his desk drawer, 'You want to take this home for some light reading?' he asked with a light grin, 'It's just a medical text, that I picked up along the way, thought you might like to read it?'

Rose nodded her head gratefully, there were tears in her eyes that she refused to acknowledge. 'Thanks Nathan,' she whispered gruffly, taking the text and standing up. This town was a blessing in disguise she thought to herself as she strolled leisurely home. She'd learned so much from Nathan, and it was inspiring her to believe that maybe her dreams were possible, that they could come true.

********

The girls lay in bed in their dormitory later that night chatting in the dark. They usually talked late into the night, sharing their stories and jokes. Tonight it was Amelia's turn to reveal her past.

She spoke confidently of her home, a huge sprawling mansion in St. Louis, and her family the legendary VanDeHurst's. Her father was a steel tycoon; he owned everything from the railroads to diamond fields in far off South Africa.

'We're richer than God,' she commented blandly. 'All I have to do for the rest of my life is look pretty, marry well and pop out a few grandchildren.' She sighed, 'I want adventure though…'

The six girls nodded in understanding, they were all tired of the stuffy constraints of society. 'I want to be an actress', Amelia confided shyly and Savannah let out a hoot of laughter.

'My God Amelia, could you pick a less respectable occupation?' Amelia frowned over at Savannah, who was sprawled untidily on her bed.

'I know it's not a respectable job Savannah,' she commented sourly, 'But it's what I want to do.' She told them giggling of the four finishing schools she'd been kicked out of in St. Louis. 'I got kicked out of three for sneaking off to the theatre,' she counted up to three on her finger, 'and the last one asked me politely to leave, because I spent my music lessons singing showtunes. I've a beautiful voice,' she added as an afterthought, and Rose smiled at her friend's lack of modesty. 'That's when my daddy met Mrs. Standish,' Amelia continued, 'He offered to set her up with this school, back her financially like,' she added, aware that the other girls might think her father and Mrs. Standish romantically linked.

'What do you think Mrs. Standish did before this?' Hannah mused aloud.

'I'm starting to think she's a con woman,' Rose confessed,'You know like the type you read about in dime novels?'

'Really, you think so?' Eve sat up excited, she had a penchant for dime store novels and their exciting adventure stories.

'I'm nearly sure,' Rose replied, Ezra had hinted that his mother's past was less than scrupulous and Chris Larabee had made some cryptic comments earlier that day.

Rose rested her head on her arm, pondering. Most of the girls seemed excited about Rose's suspicions, and if they were true perhaps they could use them to their adavantage?

***********

The seven peacekeepers of Four Corners sat together in the saloon, in high spirits. Buck had become the latest target of the group's ribald humour, and he was taking their jibes in his stride.

'Reckon you're all jealous you haven't got a seventeen year old beauty throwin' herself at you,' he stated smugly.

'But that's the problem Buck, she isn't exactly throwing herself at you, is she?' Chris commented dryly. He had been listening to his friend complaining about Amelia's reverent respect for her virtue all day.

Buck flushed a deep red; he wasn't used to having women resist his charms and sweet talking as easily as Amelia did.

'She is a lady Buck,' Ezra spoke airily; 'She has more to loose than the other…women you usually associate with. And you have more to loose if you do ever persuade her to submit to your charms.'

Buck paled; Ezra had informed him gleefully of Amelia's powerful family and he shuddered to think what fate would befall him if Maxwell VanDeHurst ever found out he'd been trying to seduce his daughter.

'Reckon you're too old for her anyways Buck,' Vin called tossing in his opinion, ' It's cradle snatchin' if you ask me.'

'Well I didn't ask you did I?' Buck retorted irritated, 'Besides that little blonde one trails after you like a lost puppy.'

'We're just friends Buck,' Vin replied easily, 'We have shared interests.'

'Well me and Amelia share interests too,' Buck said piously.

'Like what?', Josiah questioned interested.

'Kissing,' Buck admitted with a rueful smile, and the seven men laughed, and settled down for a night of drinking and joking.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose Dawson's brow was furrowed, deep in thought. She sat under the shade of a group of trees, not far outside the town of Four Corners. The day was hot and arid, and the ground she sat on was parched and dry. She pushed the stray hairs that were sticking to her forehead away with an impatient hand. Just that morning she'd received a letter from her parents; in it they had gushed that her engagement to Edward Stevens, the notable industrialist, was nearly finalised.

'When you return home,' her mother had written, 'expect him to make you a formal offer. Your father and he have been discussing merging some of their major assets, which would leave them in a very powerful position in the markets. They will become millionaires many times over Rose, I don't think I need to explain to you how lucky you are.'

Rose crumpled the letter into a ball, as she thought despairingly of the man her parents wanted her to marry. They had thrown her a small farewell dinner, before she'd been exiled to Four Corners, and Edward Stevens had been in attendance. He had small eyes, and lecherous hands, Rose shuddered at the memory of him attempting to rip open the buttons of her bodice as they'd strolled on the veranda after dinner.

'Our engagement is nearly official,' he hissed at her flecks of spit on his chin, 'I just want to check the merchandise before I hand over the money.' She'd hit at him furiously, attempting to fight him off, but he was too strong. Thankfully her mother's voice calling out for her in the dark of the garden had stopped him in his tracks. She shuddered feeling suddenly cold, despite the close heat of the sun. Edward Stevenson was not the type of man to indulge his wife's wishes; Rose laughed aloud as she thought of how he'd react if she asked him to allow her to study.

'Have I missed something funny?' the voice of Ezra startled her, and she snapped back to reality. The gambler was standing before her, his coat in his arms, his shirt undone a few buttons to reveal a few golden hairs. Rose gulped, and again wiped the hairs from her forehead away. She had never been alone with the gambler, she wasn't sure if she trusted herself enough.

'Nothing too funny, Mr Standish,' she called out smiling, surprised that her voice was so steady, 'Just a letter from my parents.' She held up the crumpled ball of paper, and Ezra smiled knowingly as he sat himself down beside her. Rose's heart leapt at his close proximity, but she calmed herself, he was just a man she reasoned.

'What was in the letter that offended you so?' Ezra enquired, 'If you don't think me too familiar for asking.'

'Just a detailed plan for the rest of my life,' Rose was flippant, and Ezra's mouth twitched with humour.

'I suppose they've found you a nice wealthy husband,' he mused, tugging at a piece of long grass. 'I don't see why you're complaining, a life of leisure sounds appealing to me. Women,' he exhaled, 'You don't know how easy you have it.'

Rose glared at him angrily, 'Easy, I have it easy? I'm expected to marry a near stranger who repulses me to my very core, and you think I have it easy?'

Ezra held his hands up in defence; he'd never seen the clam and collected Rose so agitated. 'Peace, peace,' he called smiling, 'It can't be that bad, surely you have a choice.'

Rose shook her head in disgust, and jumped to her feet, 'I have two choices Mr. Standish,' she muttered furiously, brushing the dust from her skirt with vigour. 'The poor house or marriage. I'm not a man,' she called over her shoulder as she stalked away, 'I don't get many choices in life.'

Ezra watched bewildered as the young girl stalked quickly away from him. She reminded him of someone, he just couldn't place who it was.

********

Rose slammed the door as she entered the house, tears of rage in her eyes. It was so easy for Ezra to dismiss her plight; he was a man he could rely on his wits to survive.

'A lady never bangs a door,' Maude called as she glided serenely down the stairs. She took in the young girl's flushed appearance and glazed eyes, and was shocked to find she felt a stab of concern. 'My God Rose what ever's the matter?' she asked, wrapping her arm around the young girls shoulder.

Out of all the girls she felt a special affection for Rose; her look, her manner, her sharp intelligence, why she was nearly a carbon copy of Maude at the same age. Except not pregnant, Maude thought ruefully to herself. She guided the girl up to her parlour, and set about pouring them both a large glass of brandy. 'It's for the shock,' she explained as she handed Rose the glass.

'But I'm not in shock, I'm angry,' Rose protested and Maude smiled. 'Even better, brandy is an excellent accompaniment to rage.' She took a big sip of her drink, and smiled over at the young girl, and gestured for her to begin talking.

'I got a letter from my parents,' Rose began explaining, 'They're arranging a marriage to an industrialist for me and it's nearly finalised.'

'Why that's wonderful news,' Maude exclaimed, 'A good marriage nearly brokered, and you didn't have to lift a finger.'

'But I don't want to marry him,' Rose exploded, 'He's cruel, mean spirited and ugly…'

'Women have married worse for less,' Maude commented sagely, but seeing the downhearted look on the girl's face she took pity. 'Perhaps if you explain to your parents your feelings on the matter, they'll allow you the freedom to choose a husband for yourself?'

Rose snorted derisively, and Maude wrinkled her nose in displeasure. 'Really Miss Dawson, the situation may be dire, but there's no excuse for imitating farm animals.'

Rose laughed despite herself, 'Sorry Madam Standish, I just wish there was a way I could gain my independence, so I wouldn't have to rely on my parents, or a husband. So I could be my own person, come and go as I please, marry whomever I wanted. I just wish I could be…' she trailed off, a sudden gleam in her eye. 'I wish I could be like you,' she finished, gazing straight at Maude, who shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

'Well really Rose,' Maude protested laughing nervously, 'I know I'd prefer a wealthy marriage, than the lonely life of a Charm school mistress.'

Rose shook her head dismissively, 'You know what I mean Mrs. Standish, you can drop the act. We know you're a fake, I just want you to teach me-us, something that might actually help us in life.'


	8. Chapter 8

The girls were gathered in the lounge early the next morning, eager for their first lesson with Maude. Rose had explained the deal she had struck with the con-woman to them last night, and though at first she had been doubtful that the girls would be as eager to learn the tricks of the trade as she was, they were all enthusiastic. Even Sarah had agreed to the plan, 'I may never want to con anyone,' she stated simply, 'But I'd like to know what to look for in case anyone tries to con me.'

Maude swept majestically into the room, her hair and clothes impeccable as always. 'Girls,' she motioned for them to sit down, and they did, each vying for a space closer to their mentor.

'I assume Rose has explained to you the terms of our agreement?' Maude swept a suspicious eye around the group of girls, who nodded dutifully.

'You will each promise to remain here for the duration of the school year, on returning home you will exhibit no behaviour that will cause suspicion, and you will remain at home for at least a month after your return. Do you agree?'

The girls all answered yes and satisfied Maude continued, 'The wisdom that I am about to impart will help you get ahead in life, should you ever be found alone and friendless. Young women need to know more than how to arrange flowers, or how to run a household. Fate works in mysterious ways, and you never know what the future may hold, I am going to give you a head start girls, a back up plan if you will.'

The girls smiled in excitement, and Rose closed her eyes in a silent prayer of thanks to God, for delivering her to Maude Standish, her saviour.

'First things first,' Maude called tossing a bundle of jotters and pencils at them. 'Men,' she stated coolly, her eyes resting the longest on Amelia, who flushed.

'Marry rich and marry old, if you must marry at all. And never marry for love,' she cautioned, thinking back on her disastrous marriage to Ezra's father.

The girls scribbled these rules down in the notebook, and listened dutifully as Maude outlined the rest of her guidelines for dealing with the opposite sex. The hours passed quickly, and their pages filled up, men Rose learned were easily manipulated if you knew the right moves.

'You must be charming and gracious; you must always laugh at their jokes, even if they're abysmal. Never question the authority of the man you're trying to swindle, or express doubts about his opinion. You are to be his ideal woman, learn what he likes, and study his interests carefully. Be respectful of his friends, but not overly familiar, you are his and his alone. Never,' Maude drew in a deep breath as she finished up the lesson, 'ever try to swindle a man with a temper, or a jealous streak. These men seek revenge, and all the money in the world is not worth the hassle of having to look over your shoulder for the rest of your life.' She stood and bowed her head to the girls, 'Lesson over, tomorrow a practical lesson on pick pocketing.'

With a wave of her hand she dismissed the girls, and set off for her parlour, she'd found the lesson much more enjoyable than she'd first assumed it would be. It was nice to be considered an expert, even if it was in a dubious field.

******

Amelia and Rose were in the back yard, beating the dust out of the rugs, the one chore Rose found actually enjoyable.

'Do you think you'll use any of this?' Amelia questioned as she gave the rug a huge whack with her sweeping brush. A huge cloud of dust billowed out, and the two girls coughed for a moment as they breathed it in. Rose nodded determinedly, her eyes watering from the dust.

'It's my best chance at freedom,' she explained to her friend, 'I pull a few cons when I get back to St Louis, and I've enough money to take me away, far away to pull off an even bigger one. And then when I've enough money, I go to college- like I've always wanted.' Amelia nodded thoughtfully to herself, 'I was thinking along those lines too, 'she confessed, 'Oh I don't want to go to college,' she wrinkled her nose in distaste, 'But I could travel all over, living on my wits. Acting doesn't pay a lot I know, so this could be what keeps me while I tread the boards.'

The two girls giggled in excitement, suddenly the felt the world was their oyster. 'I can't believe I hated the thought of coming here,' Rose mused, 'I couldn't imagine what would have become of me if I was sent somewhere else, somewhere proper.' They both lapsed into silence as they finished their chores, each reflecting on the lives they would have had to lead, if it hadn't been for Maude Standish, and her School of Charm.

******

Savannah was in the livery, helping Vin brush Peso. She was strangely quiet, the tracker noted, not her usual robust self.

'I reckon he's nearly done,' Vin commented nodding towards his faithful horse, whose coat was gleaming.

'You're right Vin,' you're so right,' Savannah agreed hastily, she was trying to put her lesson into practice.

Vin smiled, 'It don't take a genius to figure it out kid,' and he watched confused as the blonde girl howled with laughter, slapping her knee with her hand in mirth.

'You're so funny Vin,' she simpered and the tracker smiled at her bewildered. 'You feelin ok?' he questioned, 'You haven't been out in the sun too much have you?'

Savannah shook her head, and gazed up at him prettily, her eyes wide, 'Oh I'm perfectly fine Vin,' she breathed, playing at a strand of loose hair, another of Maude's tips.

Vin shook his head in concern, 'You don't seem fine Savannah, I reckon I'll walk you home and you can git yourself some rest.' He took her arm firmly, and guided her towards the door, ignoring her plaintive protests.

'Well that went well,' Savannha thought sourly to herself, as the tracker deposited her home. Maybe she needed more practice she mused, or maybe Vin wasn't the kind of man that could be won over with coy charm? She smiled to herself, leaning her head against the door jamb as she watched the tracker walk away.

*********

Ezra was delighted when he spotted Rose exiting the general store, a parcel in her hands. 'Miss Dawson,' he called as he raced across the street to catch up with her. 'I've been hoping to bump into you all day.'

Rose looked up, a smile on her face, she had forgotten about their argument, what will all the excitement that had happened. 'Mr Standish,' she greeted him warmly, and Ezra sighed in relief.

'I'm glad to see you're not upset with me,' he fell into step beside her. 'I was hoping for a chance to see you so I could apologise for my comments yesterday. I didn't mean to anger you; I abhor the thoughts of you holding me in disregard.'

Rose patted his arm reassuringly, 'Of course I'm not upset Mr Standish,' she assured him soothingly, 'I wish to apologise for my own behaviour yesterday. I was a tad overwrought, and as such acted inappropriately, I pray you will forgive me?'

She turned to him then, and gazed up at him from underneath her eye lashes, a technique that Maude had advised. Ezra pulled the collar of his shirt uncomfortably; there was something in Ms. Dawson's manner that was different, much more…seductive.

He gulped and nodded, 'Of course M'am, ' he said, trying to figure out his next move. 'Would you like to accompany me to dinner in the hotel tomorrow evening?' he rushed out, caught off guard by this sudden idea.

Rose cocked her head to one side ruefully, and shrugged. 'I don't know if I'd be allowed Mr Standish,' she said her eyes down cast. 'You'd have to ask your mother's permission.' She smiled sadly at him, and turned on her heel, throwing a small glance behind her shoulder as she left.

***********

The seven men were once again gathered together in the saloon, that evening had brought a drunken brawl, and for the first time in a long while the men had been required to use their weapons, and engage in some serious fighting.

'I'm beat,' Buck complained as he propped his legs up on an empty chair. The six other men nodded in agreement.

'I knew I was gittin complacent,' Vin commented rubbing his back, which was paining him after he'd been throw to the floor by a man three times his size.

'Drinks on the house,' Inez called as she glided over to the table with a tray full of glasses. 'For the heroes of the hour,' she said as she placed each man's preferred drink before him.

'Thanks Inez,' Chris smiled at her, and threw his own whiskey back in one go. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, each man reliving the past hours action in their head.

'No Amelia tonight.' Josiah commented to Buck, breaking the silence. The ladies man shrugged, he was in no condition, to try and woo the buxom red head tonight, he was too exhausted.

'Didn't see that many of the girls around town today,' J.D said, and the other men nodded.

'I saw Savannah just this afternoon, she seemed strange,' Vin muttered thinking back over his encounter with the tomboy.

'And Rose seemed much altered when I spoke with her today,' Ezra mused, the change in her manner had been most sudden. They shrugged as one, 'Who knows what your ma is teachin' them in that school of hers,' Nathan smiled, and they lapsed into quiet chat about the days events.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day brought the 'practical lesson' on pick pocketing. Pick pocketing, Maude advised them was a handy little skill to have when times were tight, or an excellent ruse to be used if they wished to become acquainted with a man.

'Simply lift an item from his pocket as you walk past,' she said, skilfully extracting a handkerchief from Sarah's pocket, 'And then as he walks away call after him that he's dropped something. It's a double bonus; you've met your mark, and already he thinks you're honest.' She smiled brightly at the girls, who were practicing the difficult art.

They were paired in two again, this time Rose was coupled with Maude. She brushed lightly past her teacher, reaching deftly for the handkerchief in her front pocket. 'I didn't feel a thing,' Maude applauded as Rose turned and waved her prize delightedly.

Rose blushed pink, praise from Maude was rare. The other girls struggled through the lesson, apart from the twins who appeared to have been born with a natural disposition towards thievery.

'Think of what you could do,' Maude breathed, marvelling at their dexterity. 'The two of you could be very successful; one of you could be the decoy, and the other could run rampage through a large crowd.' Her eyes glazed over for a moment as she thought of the money the twins could make her, then she shook her head dismissing the thought; she operated alone.

They continued on, long into the afternoon, and talk of chores was quickly quashed. 'Do them tomorrow girls,' Maude instructed, 'This is more important.' And it was more important, she realised with shock, well to her at least.

She'd quickly learned to love the sense of pride she felt, teaching these girls practical lessons to help them through life. When Ezra's father had abandoned her all those years ago, she'd had nothing or no one. Her pleas to her family for help fell on deaf ears, and she'd had to learn to survive alone, finding her own mentor.

'Thank God I'm intelligent, or who knows where I'd be,' she thought happily to herself as she watched her protégés experiment with different slights of hands.

Her eyes fell on Rose, who was patiently demonstrating to Savannah the technique she used; it seemed the tomboy Texan lacked the finesse required for the task at hand. Maude's gaze followed her as she circled the room, again marvelling at the similarity between her younger self and Ms Dawson.

Looking down at her watch, she noted the lateness of the afternoon, 'Class over girls, we'll work on this again tomorrow.' She bowed her head lightly, and exited the room, heading for her parlour and a nice cup of tea.

*********

'Mother,' Ezra greeted Maude stiffly as he entered the room. His eyes took in the surroundings with interest; his mother always knew how to make herself comfortable he thought, noting the elegant brocade settees and the satin drapes.

'Ezra,' Maude inclined her head in greeting and motioned to the free seat opposite her. She lifted the bell from the end table beside it, and no sooner had she rung it than Hattie had arrived. 'Tea for two please Hattie,' she called imperiously, and the maid bobbed and quickly ran to fetch the tray. 'How can I help you Ezra?' Maude asked, 'I assume you're looking for something; you're certainly not here on a social visit or you would have come sooner.'

Her caustic tone caused Ezra to blush, he'd avoided interaction with his mother as much as he could, and now he was here to ask her for something as she had rightly assumed. Hattie re-entered the room, a large tray in her hands, the mother and son were silent as the tea was laid out before them.

'I _have_ come to ask you for something, 'Ezra began, after the maid exited once more. Maude raised her eyebrows in suspicion, and was about to speak when Ezra interrupted her. 'It's not money Mother,' he stated bluntly, he knew the way her mind worked.

'Then do tell Ezra, what it is you want. If it's not money then I'm flummoxed,' Maude commented lightly, taking a delicate sip from her cup.

'I've come to ask you for permission to call on Ms Dawson. To take her to dinner, and perhaps out for a few jaunts if I can acquire a wagon.' Ezra rushed this statement out, he hated to ask his mother for anything; and it seemed all the more degrading to have to tell her his feelings towards Rose.

Maude was silent for a moment, though her eyes danced with mischief. 'Tell me Ezra,' she asked seriously, 'Are your intentions towards Ms Dawson honourable?' She watched delighted as her son coloured with anger, he was so easy to irritate she thought gleefully to herself.

'I don't see why that's any of your concern Mother,' Ezra said through gritted teeth.

Maude shrugged her shoulders, 'I need to know darling, these girls' parents have entrusted me with their care, education and…virtue,' she trailed off, watching his face closely for a reaction.

Ezra exhaled angrily, clenching his fists to calm himself; he should have known she wouldn't make this easy for him.

'My intentions towards Ms Dawson are perfectly honourable Mother,' he stated, trying to keep his tone even and not give any hint to how humiliating he found this whole ordeal.

'Good,' Maude snapped, dropping her playful attitude, 'Because if I send one of these girls home in the family way Ezra, it will be my head that rolls for it. You may have my permission to step out with Ms Dawson- if she agrees to it; but on one condition,' she glared at him sternly, and his stomach dropped at the thought of the condition she would impose.

'You make sure that Mr. Wilmington keeps his britches on when he's near Amelia VanDeHurst.'

As conditions go, it wasn't too bad, he reasoned to himself after wards, then laughed at his optimism. Maude may as well have asked him to fly to the moon for all the chance he had of suppressing Buck's libido.

*******

Rose and Hannah were strolling pleasantly through the town when he approached her. 'Ms Dawson, Ms Radcliffe,' he tipped his hat to both.

'Mr Standish,' Rose replied coolly, she had a suspect feeling she knew what he was going to ask her, and she didn't relish him doing it in front of Hannah. He glanced awkwardly at her companion, who was staring absently into space, which Rose knew meant she was plotting a new story line.

'Perhaps I could speak with you alone Ms Dawson?' he queried, and Rose acceded, politely telling Hannah that she would follow her on. 'I've done as you requested Ms Dawson,' Ezra was buoyant, leaning back on the heels of his boots.

'And pray tell me Mr Standish what was that?' she enquired, playing the innocent.

'Why I've gained my mother's permission to take you to dinner, shall I collect you at eight?' he drawled, quite pleased with himself.

She shrugged her shoulders, 'And you assume that because you've gained your mothers permission, I will automatically agree to accompany you?' she queried wickedly.

Ezra was speechless, but only momentarily. 'Just yesterday you-' he began, but she cut him off. 'Just yesterday Mr Standish, I told you that I was unable to accompany you to dinner as I didn't have your mother's permission. I never once insinuated that on having the aforementioned permission, I would actually agree to accompany you.' She stared at him levelly as he grappled for words.

'I assumed,' he began, but she once again cut him off, trying to keep the laugh that was welling up in her from showing.

'That's right Mr Standish, you made an assumption, an incorrect one at that.'

He glared at her angrily, 'So am I to _assume_, Ms Dawson that you don't wish to dine with me tonight, or is that incorrect?'

She shook her head, 'No you would be correct on that score, I don't wish to dine with you tonight…tomorrow evening would be much better.' She smiled coquettishly, and brushed past him softly.

Don't look back, don't look back, she intoned in her head as she sashayed towards home, her hips swaying seductively. 'I'll pick you up at eight,' she heard him call after she'd walked not more than twenty paces. And without looking back she knew that he was watching her walk, a smile on his face.

*******

Maude watched their exchange surreptitiously from the window of her second floor parlour. Rose was, she saw now, the very embodiment of her younger self; the teasing glances and mocking humour. And Ezra, why every time she looked at him she saw his father, well the good bits. She sighed heavily as she returned to her vanity, to prepare her makeup for dinner, history she feared, was about to repeat itself.


	10. Chapter 10

The next afternoon saw a spate of forgetfulness and clumsiness amongst the population of Four Corners.

Mrs Potter had her purse returned to her by the twins; she shook her head in gratitude at their honesty as they returned it to her.

Vin, who scarcely remember taking his small brass telescope out of his jacket pocket had it returned to him by a smiling Savannah. Hannah was also grinning when she returned Mary's missing handkerchief to her.

Nathan's small pocket knife was found on the ground outside the tavern and dutifully returned to him by Amelia. 'Oh please don't thank me sir,' she protested prettily, 'I'm only doing my duty as a good Christian woman.'

Nathan thanked her profusely, and ambled over to the tavern, racking his brains to try and think when it was he'd dropped his knife. 'You're Ma sure is teaching those girls manners,' he commented to Ezra, who was, as per usual, reclining in his chair and shuffling a deck of cards, Vin sat to his right, his eyes closed.

'Indeed,' Ezra replied, his mind elsewhere. He was thinking of course of Rose, and the rendezvous they had planned for later.

'Yup, and she's teaching them honesty too, had the red haired girl return my knife, and the twins gave back Mrs Potter's purse as soon as they found it,' Nathan continued. Vin, who Nathan had thought was napping, yawned and sat up straight, 'Savannah gave me back my telescope earlier, I'm damned if I can remember taking it out of my pocket, though she said she found it in the livery.'

He scratched his stubble thoughtfully, he needed a shave. 'Must be something in the water that's making us all forgetful today,' he reasoned cheerfully and stood to get himself a drink.

Ezra's eyes narrowed in suspicion for a moment, thinking back to the early days of his childhood, when he'd first learned the art of pick pocketing, and the pick pocketing sprees he'd gone on…. he shook his head and dismissed the idea. His mother would never have the audacity.

'You lookin forward to tonight?' Vin questioned as he returned with drinks for his friends, and Ezra's train of thought was derailed.

'Indeed I am Mr Tanner,' he smiled and began to shuffle his cards, once again thinking of Rose.

**********

It was late afternoon when Maude summoned Rose to her quarters, ostensibly for 'tea', though Rose knew otherwise.

'Miss Dawson do sit,' Maude called as she entered the room. The tea was laid out upon the table, fine china cups and saucers, and a small selection of sweat meats. Rose sat obediently, and eyed Maude warily as she filled her cup with the amber liquid.

'I expect you are prepared for your evening with Ezra?' Maude asked, deciding to be straight forward, she never was one for dancing around an awkward subject. Rose, thrown off by the direct approach, spat a small bit of her tea out in surprise.

'Really Ms Dawson, you're going to have to behave better than that when you return home, or you shall out us all,' Maude was disdainful and Rose blushed.

'Please forgive me Mrs Standish,' she apologised, 'I still have a small amount of preparation for tonight, I must fix my hair and dress of course.'

Maude nodded approvingly, 'Good girl, I will have no one saying that my girls are shabby in appearances.' She placed her cup down on the table, and eyed Rose seriously. 'I trust you know about the birds and the bees Rose?' she questioned sternly, and Rose nodded blushing in mortification. 'Good, then I take it that you will exercise a large amount of discretion in your dealings with my son. You have a good head on your shoulders Rose,' she continued blithely ignoring the embarrassed girl squirming before her. 'But you wouldn't be the first smart woman to fall for a charming man, so I'm warning you to be careful. My son is a smooth talker Rose,' she warned, 'But that's all he is; smooth talk. Don't hitch your star to the wrong wagon. You have a promising future in front of you, don't make it difficult by adding a baby to the equation. It makes life hard, I should know.' Maude trailed off in thought, and Rose sat silently for a moment waiting to be excused.

'You may go,' Maude called, jolting back to reality with a start, and Rose stood and swiftly left the room.

***********

She had been sixteen when she first met him, Jack Standish, a successful business man; or so he said.

She too had misled him, though she never lied outright to him, she would reason afterwards, merely omitted the truth. He thought her the daughter of a wealthy merchant, and though she came from a good family, they weren't as wealthy as she'd led him to believe.

He courted her in secret; she would steal from her house to meet him at night, and they would spend hours kissing gently and sweet talking.

'Run away with me,' he'd whispered, 'We'll elope and get married.' She had agreed readily; thinking happily of their life together, he thinking of the money he could plunder from her family.

They ran away together on a hot, humid July night, to St Louis where they were married in a small ceremony the next morning.

Quickly he began to suggest that they should return home, to her family so he could join the family business, brushing away her enquiries into his own business. She fobbed him off for a few weeks, with excuse after excuse, when at last she'd snapped.

'There is no family business,' she'd exploded in a fit of anger, and he'd paled, his rakish grin gone.

'You lied to me,' he accused, hissing in anger and grabbing her roughly by the arm. 'You conniving little bitch,' he'd yelled, and for the first - and last - time in her life, Maude received a beating from a man.

He was gone when she came around the next morning, lying in agony on the floor of their room in a squalid boarding house. He had taken all their money, the few pieces of jewellery she owned; even the wedding ring from her finger.

She had moped around the boarding house for days, waiting for him to return to her. On the fifth day when he still hadn't returned and she'd realised with a start that she was almost two weeks late, she roused herself from her stupor. There was a man in the boarding house, Jack had told her before, an ex-con who had retired to St Louis to drink away his fortune. With great determination Maude prised which room he was staying in out of her landlady.

She marched up to his door, and banged on it loudly, 'Mr Eckles,' she'd greeted him seriously, 'I am Maude Standish, you're new protégé.' And the rest, of course is history.

*********

Ezra stood outside the front door of the school, his hand poised to knock. He was attired in his favourite emerald green smoking jacket, his appearance immaculate. Breathing in deeply he closed his eyes and rapped loudly on the door.


	11. Chapter 11

The girls heard the sharp rap on the front door through the open window in their dorm. They muffled their squeals and giggles as they hurriedly finished helping Rose dress her hair.

Amelia, who had appointed herself chief hairdresser, stood appraising her work critically, hairpins sticking out of the corner of her mouth. After a moment she nodded in satisfaction, and the six other girls let out a sigh of relief. Rose was particularly delighted; her scalp burned from having her hair twisted and pulled for the better part of the evening.

She stood gracefully, and turned to her friends with a smile of thanks. 'You look beautiful,' Savannah cried happily as she handed her friend her reticule. 'The pink of the silk makes your skin positively glow,' Ameila observed, as she guided her towards the door.

Rose smiled again, 'Thank you all so much for your help,' she said, she hadn't expected that the others would be so excited and happy for her. 'We were happy to help,' the twins called in unison. 'And remember,' Sarah called after her as she exited the room, 'Shoulders back, chest out.' Rose stifled a laugh as she heard the other's gasps of astonishment.

*****

Ezra stood awkwardly in the hallway, his hands clasped behind his back. He had been welcomed by the maid, Hattie if he remembered correctly, and then abandoned. The house appeared empty, the other girls were nowhere to be seen and his mother obviously didn't see fit to abandon her parlour to greet him. Rocking back and forward on the heels of his boots he waited, and waited, until finally 'Rose'.

His breath caught in his throat as he surveyed her, gliding elegantly down the staircase. Her hair was piled high on her head, in a most fashionable manner. Her dress, pure silk he guessed, was the perfect shade of pale pink. It was cut low, but not shockingly so, in the front to reveal a full creamy bosom.

Ezra chided himself mentally; it wouldn't do to spend the whole night staring at his young companions' chest.

'Ezra,' she smiled lightly as she reached him, looking up at him from under her lashes.

'You look most beautiful Ms Dawson,' Ezra commented chivalrously, having gathered his wits.

Rose blushed, then blushed again for having blushed- what a juvenile response. Ezra watched entranced as her cheeks stained a delicate pink to match her dress, she may give off the impression of being worldly he mused, but underneath she's an innocent soul. Delighted by this he offered her his arm, 'Shall we?' he drawled and she assented, resting her hand delicately in the crook of his arm.

Their close proximity caused them both to catch their breath at the same time, and Ezra laugh softly. 'It's nice to see that I am not the only one of us to be affected by our nearness,' he whispered softly, bending close to her to brush a stray hair behind her ear. He straightened up quickly and smiled, leading her out the door, Rose's heart sinking. She had thought herself quite immune to Ezra's charms, and if not immune at least aloof and suspicious of them, but these past few minutes had proved otherwise.

'I'm in deep trouble,' she thought as she walked on jelly like legs, and worse-she didn't care.

**********

They sat opposite each other at the table, the lighting in the dinning room of the hotel was dim; and for that Rose was grateful. Though Ezra had dropped much of his flirtatious manner as they dinned, the lies she was forced to tell him about the charm school were causing her to blush even more.

'Really Rose,' she scolded herself, she mustn't loose her head over a handsome face. 'Tell me about you Ezra,' she countered eager to change the subject, 'What brought you to Four Corners?'

It was Ezra's turn to squirm slightly now, it wasn't that he didn't want Rose to know the truth of his wheeler-dealer past, it was just that if he revealed all he risked outing Maude as a fraud.

'I lived a nomadic life before I settled here,' he began carefully, not entirely comfortable with the knowing look in Rose's eye. 'I moved from place to place, gambling, living off my luck. I was a man of fortune,' he conceded.

'An honest man of fortune, I presume?' Rose questioned her eyebrows raised sceptically. Ezra gave a sheepish grin, 'For the most part Ms Dawson, yes. Though I would not care to elaborate, a man must do what he can to survive.'

Rose let out a small laugh, 'And I dare say expensive smoking jackets and suits are essential to one's survival in the Wild West,' which caused Ezra to smile self deprecatingly.

'And now you have settled,' Rose stated, and she eyed him curiously. 'Do you mind me asking why?'

Ezra shrugged uncomfortably, he'd never really examined his motives for staying in Four Corners too closely.

'I believe Ms Dawson that I settled here because this town is where the two sides of my personality first met.' Rose looked at him in confusion, and Ezra continued hesitantly.

'There's good and bad in everyone Ms Dawson, there was just more bad in me than most others,' Ezra smiled ruefully. 'But here,' he continued gesturing broadly, 'Here is where for the first time in my life the good and bad in me struck a balance.'

Rose smiled, 'So am I to refer to you as St. Ezra the Reformed?' she questioned and the gambler snorted in amusement.

'Hardly,' he rolled the word around pleasantly, ' I still indulge my wicked side Ms Dawson.' He glanced at her wickedly just to confirm this, and Rose felt her cheeks staining once again. Thankfully they were interrupted by the arrival of their dessert, and Rose could cast her bashful eyes to her plate.

After dessert they both stood, and Ezra once again offered his arm, which Rose accepted easily.

'I promised my mother I would bring you back in one piece,' he smiled down at her as they walked through the quiet night.

'And I promised her I would exercise great discretion in my dealings with you,' Rose sated primly, though her eyes glinted playfully.

'I suppose that means that you wouldn't agree to kiss me on your doorstep?' Ezra whispered as he leaned in towards her, his breath tickling her neck.

'No,' she breathed quietly, 'Perhaps the next time you walk me home Mr Standish, you will arrange a more discreet place to bid me goodbye…properly.'

Ezra's eyes shone in delight, 'I promise I will. Well I must bid you goodnight so Ms Dawson.' He straightened himself and backed slowly away from her smiling. He turned on his heel and headed slowly towards the tavern, when he heard a call from behind him.

'Ezra,' Rose called prettily as she hurried after him, 'You dropped this.'

Her smile was innocent as she held his pocket watch aloft, though perhaps more proud than innocent, Ezra thought later.


	12. Chapter 12

Before anyone points it out, yes I know I've unashamedly stolen a quote from Paul Newman…

Hope you enjoy the chapter, take care, and remember to review!

*********

'If you're playing a card game and you look around the table and can't tell who the sucker is, it's you.'

Maude's lips were pursed in disapproval at the thought of her protégés exhibiting such a sign of naiveté. She surveyed the girls carefully as they each shuffled their pack of cards, some with more dexterity than others.

'Gambling is a serious business girls,' she called sharply, eager to emphasise her point. 'You play with your back to the wall and a gun at your side.'

Heads snapped up at the mention of weapons. 'You mean we have to carry a gun with us at all times?' Amelia cried horrified.

'You mean we get to carry a gun?' Savannah whooped, a smile spreading across her face.

Maude nodded, her expression most serious. 'When you beat a man at cards, he looses not only his money but his pride. Men have waged wars in the name of pride and honour; don't expect them to be above drawing a gun on a lady for that same reason.'

Rose paled slightly, but continued determinedly shuffling through her deck. Her hands were becoming used to the feel of the cards, and she shuffled them with more ease than she had started out with. She had been wary when she'd learned that today's lesson was to be the start of their teachings on card games and gambling. The confidence tricks required wit, the pick pocketing required skill, but cards; cards left things to chance.

As if reading her mind, Maude spoke again, 'Many people think cards are a game of chance, and I suppose to the uneducated they are. But you, my girls, are to be gamblers. You will rely partly on chance I'll admit, but mostly you will rely on your skill - and slights of hand,' she added as an afterthought. 'But first we must familiarise ourselves with the rules of each game…'

And so the rest of the afternoon was spent with the girls avidly scribbling the basic rules of poker, three card Monte, Faro and other games into their notebooks. There were so many that soon the found their hands began to ache from writing, and their heads throbbed from trying to absorb such a large amount of information. Savannah, who had been eagerly awaiting this lesson since their classes had begun, had her tongue stuck out in concentration as she wrote.

At last they were finished, and the all dropped their pencils with a sigh of relief. 'Tomorrow,' Maude whispered, her voice croaky from dictating all morning, 'Practical lessons. We shall play a few games of poker. You'll have to get used to playing honestly, before you can attempt it dishonestly.' She smiled at the girls and waved her hand, 'Dismissed.'

********

Rose and Amelia were in the saloon, despite it being early afternoon. They were seated with a small group of travelling musicians they had chanced upon in the general store. Eager for distraction from the terrible weather, it had been raining all day, they agreed to accompany them for a drink and a 'session'.

'I swear I'm moving further and further outside the pale every day,' Rose though to herself, surprised at the slight pang of fear she felt. Her world, though constricting, had rules that governed every aspect of her life, if she chose not to she would never have to think for herself.

Mentally she shook herself. Choice in life was what she wanted; it was what she was prepared to fight for…she looked up as the doors of the saloon swung open and Ezra strode purposefully in. She just hadn't reckoned on having to make such a heart wrenching choice so soon.

'What's wrong?' Amelia smiled across the table at her and Rose smiled back.

'Nothing, just day dreaming. I think Hannah must be rubbing off on me.' Amelia laughed, 'You're not that bad yet.' She stood and skipped happily across to the piano, where one of the musicians, an Irishman called Sean, was playing a quiet tune. She lent over and whispered quietly in his ear, then perched herself alluringly on top of a table and began to belt out a show tune.

Rose choked slightly on her drink, marvelling at her friends new found courage.

'How much has Ms VanDeHurst had to drink?' Ezra's voice was smooth and amused in her ear. Jumping slightly, Rose looked up at him innocently.

'I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about sir,' she whispered lightly, 'Madame Standish's girls would never drink.'

Ezra gave a small derisive snort of laughter, 'Yes, and I assume Madame Standish's girls would never fraternize with itinerant musicians either?'

Rose shook her head solemnly, 'If you are referring to my companions Ezra, let me assure you that they are actually the London Philharmonic Orchestra lost on the way to their next concert.'

Ezra gave a bark of laughter, 'Could I request the honour of joining you so?' He eyed the drunken musicians who gave a hearty cheer as he sat down.

'I wasn't expecting the Philharmonic Orchestra to be such drunkards,' Ezra whispered quietly in her ear as he sat down beside her.

'They're renowned for it,' Rose stated tartly, her heart skipping a beat as Ezra unconsciously placed a possessive arm around her shoulder.

********

Later that night a rather inebriated Rose was helped home by a quite tipsy Ezra. They were laughing quietly together, at what Rose had no idea- she seemed to have spent the whole day laughing. 'You have a beautiful laugh,' Ezra sobered up and gazed seriously at her.

It had been over a week since he had walked her home from dinner at the hotel, and this was their first time alone together. Properly alone.

Rose smiled, cat like, and grabbed his hand. Determinedly she led him into an alley, towards the shadows shadows, and he let out a low growl.

'I don't think this is a good idea,' he warned as he pushed her gently against the wall, his hands encircling her waist.

Rose shrugged, and wrapped her arms around his neck, 'I don't care,' she whispered and giggled slightly.

'On your head be it,' Ezra bent his own head slightly, and for the first time, their lips met.


	13. Chapter 13

The letter from her parents came like a bolt from the blue; though perhaps she shouldn't have allowed herself to become so comfortable in her present situation Rose conceded.

She fingered the string of pearls around her neck nervously as her mind recalled her mother's words.

_It seems Edward has a spot of business to attend to out your way, _her mother wrote, _finalising the purchase of a gold mine or some such thing. He is most anxious to call on you, and will present himself to Madam Standish when he arrives in Four Corners at the end of the month. I rather think he will use this opportunity to propose to you dear, so do be a good girl and act docile and obedient; we don't want to scare him off now do we?_

Rose shuddered at the thought of what Edward really wanted to use the 'opportunity' of having her so far away from her parents for. She shook her head and tried to banish the thought of Edward's Stevens podgy fingers, mauling at her body and tried to concentrate on a plan.

Her mother had said that he would arrive at the end of the month, which was just over a week away. Rose paced across the floorboards of Josiah's small church, and racked her brains, but she could think of nothing except how his visit would play out.

Edward would call and ask Maude's permission to take her away for dinner, she knew that. And he was flash, so the hotel in Four Corner's wouldn't be up to his standards, he'd have a coach drive them to Eagle Bend.

The thoughts of being alone with him, in such a small space made her dizzy with anxiety, and she sat back onto a small wooden bench that acted as a pew. She took a deep breath, trying to steady herself, but it seemed to have the opposite affect and a small sob escaped her throat instead.

'Are you ok?'

Rose jumped at the question, and turned to the man who had asked it. Chris Larabee; the black clad gunslinger had not made a sound as he'd entered the church, and now he eyed her with a curious calmness.

'Fine, thank you,' Rose stood and smoothed down the skirts of her dress, and made to walk past him – but he grabbed her arm.

'I'm not the smartest man in town Ms Dawson,' Chris spoke quietly, 'But people who sit sobbing in churches usually aren't _fine.'_ He drawled the last word out long and sarcastically, though his eyes as they searched hers were kind.

'Really I'm fine, just being sentimental.' Rose gently pulled her arm from his firm grip and walked towards the door. She paused and turned, regarding the gunslinger coolly, 'I'm really quite embarrassed about this whole scene Mr. Larabee. I'm sure that as a gentleman you'll be keeping this to yourself.'

She bowed her head and left, leaving an amused Chris in her wake.

'I never said I was no gentleman,' he murmured to himself, then made his way back towards the saloon that he'd come from, completely forgetting Inez's shawl which she asked him to collect.


	14. Chapter 14

Ezra hammered on the door of Maude's Charm School unaware that the noise he was making was drawing many curious stares from passing townsfolk.

'Mother you open this door right now or so help me -…' he was cut off by the door opening before he had a chance to finish his threat.

'You'll what?' Maude's eyebrow was arched like the tone of her voice.

Ignoring the question Ezra pushed past his mother into the entrance hall, and looked around the room for signs of Rose.

'Really Ezra,' Maude hissed, scolding him, 'This is most improper. You can't just come barging in here. What will people say?'

'Damn convention Mother, and this false veneer of respectability you're trying to assume. I need to speak with Rose.' His mouth was set in a firm line and Maude, knowing her son as she did, knew he would not budge until she acceded.

'Very well Ezra. Take a seat in the drawing room, and cool your heels; I'll send her in shortly.'

Maude scurried up the stairs to fetch Rose and her son made his way to the drawing room, where he began pacing the floor.

The violence of his feelings had taken him by surprise. When Chris had mentioned that he believed Rose to be in some sort of trouble, Ezra had been overcome by this feeling, a feeling he couldn't put a name to, but his very fingers itched to make sure that Rose was alright.

'Ezra,' she had slipped though the door silently, and the gambler spun on his heel to face her.

Rose's countenance was serene, and her calmness threw Ezra off so that he was slightly embarrassed by the velocity of his outburst to Maude.

'Rose, I ah,' he cleared his throat, 'I gathered from Mr. Larabee that you were…upset earlier, and I called to check on your well being.'

Rose bit her lip, trying to hide a smile. 'That's very kind of you Ezra, but as I explained to your Mr. Larabee earlier, I was merely being sentimental.'

She looked him straight in the eye, not blinking – it was almost a challenge Ezra noted later.

'Well I am glad to hear you're that you are well…' he trailed off hopelessly, and Rose let out a small laugh at his beleaguered expression.

'Really Ezra, thank you for your concern,' she smiled, taking his hand, 'But I was just having a womanly moment – perhaps it's something Mr. Larabee would have trouble recognising, living as he does amongst you seven men.'

Ezra let out a rueful chuckle, 'Maybe I overreacted. I just – I was so worried,' he mumbled and again Rose laughed.

'I didn't have you marked as the protective type Ezra,' she teased gently, and stood on her tip toes to deliver a small peck to the gamblers' nose.

Ezra used the opportunity to snake a hand around her waist, and pull her firmly against him.

'I just couldn't stand the thought of you being hurt,' he whispered in her ear, then nuzzled her neck, breathing in her soft scent.

'Ahem,' their embrace was interrupted by Maude, and the pair sprang apart.

'Ezra, you may leave.' Maude's tone was final, and her son hastily bowed to both women, and with a discreet wink to Rose was gone.

Rose, began to apologize to Maude, but the older woman shook her hand to silence her.

'Sit,' she pointed to the settee and Rose sat obediently.

'Now you may be able to fob off my son with stories of women's problems,' Maude started angrily, 'but I know there was another reason for your being upset, and you and I are going to sit here until you tell me.'

Rose sighed, and nodded her head. 'Ok, but promise me that you won't tell Ezra.'

When she had her mentors' reassurance, she began the tale at the beginning, relieved to be able to confide in somebody.

Maude's lips were pursed as she listened intently to the young girl, and when the story was finished she nodded her head.

'Take leave of me Rose for I need to think,' she waved her hand, and the young girl stood. Rose could see the cogs and wheels turning behind Maude's canny eyes, and she felt calm for the first time since she'd received the letter.

'We'll form a plan Rose don't you worry,' Maude called just before Rose closed the door.


	15. Chapter 15

The plan was very simple. Edward Stevens would call on Maude, who would graciously offer to throw a dinner in his honour.

'It would be rude of him not to accept', she explained to a glum Rose.

'Yes,' Rose was fidgeting with the pearls around her neck, but hastily stopped as she noticed Maude's admonishing stare. 'But what am I to do if he asks me to take a stroll on the boardwalk and proposes?' the young girl asked her mentor.

'You accept.' Maude's tone was light, and Rose glared at her accusingly.

'You said you would help me form a plan to save me from marriage to Edward,' she countered and Maude shushed her.

'You accept, and you tell him that you wish to finish out your studies here so you can best serve him as his wife,' Maude continued. 'Tell him it will be best for him to return at the start of summer with your parents for your graduation, when you can announce your engagement together.'

Rose stared at Maude perplexed, 'And pray tell me how am I going to escape matrimony then? My mother will have Judge Travis officiate a ceremony before I've even set foot on the coach home.'

Maude smiled, 'When your parent arrive you must tell them that you wish to reside at the hotel with them; thus you will no longer be under my guardianship. Your trip will be delayed due to _faults _with your coach – which I shall arrange, and you will use the extra time to escape. I will provide you with a horse, and a guide.'

Rose bit her lip nervously, it sounded quite risky.

'What will I do for clothes, and money?' she questioned, and Maude looked pained.

'You may pack a small bag of clothes – and as for money, you will provide that yourself. It's what you've been learning to for the past few months.' Her tone was scathing, and Rose flushed.

'I suppose I can pawn the ring that Edward will give me,' she mused aloud and Maude smiled broadly.

'Good girl,' she patted her hand, 'Now you're thinking like a self sufficient woman.'

Rose stepped timidly through the doors of the saloon, clutching a small purse of coins in her hand. If she was going to make it out in the real world she needed practice with real punters.

She spotted Ezra at the centre of a table of men, all dusty travellers looking to while away the night with a game of cards.

'How much to buy into the pot?' she called, surprised at how low and sultry her voice sounded – she was sure it would be shaking with fear.

'A nickel,' one of the men replied in a gruff tone.

'Deal me in,' Rose replied, and drew up a chair close to Ezra.

'I didn't know you played Ms. Dawson,' Ezra's drawl was amused.

'There's a lot you don't know about me Mr. Standish,' Rose replied, and the arch of her eyebrow was a challenge.


	16. Chapter 16

Edward Stevens was irritated beyond reason. That damn Standish woman had scuppered his plans for a tête-à-tête alone with Rose, and now he had to attend a tedious supper instead.

His business transaction had gone well though, he conceded with a smile. The gold mine had been acquired at a reasonable price, and the owner threw in a few Mexican workers to sweeten the deal. He smirked to himself as he thought of the young Latina girl he had enjoyed the night before – if all his new workers were so comely he may have to spend more time out west. Though she could have been more biddable, Edward thought angrily; he didn't like it when they fought back.

Standing from his chair, Edward threw back the last few drops of whiskey, and placed the glass on the bar.

'My thanks,' he leered at Inez, and strolled out through the batwing doors towards Maude's.

'Creep', Inez muttered following his retreating back with a glare.

'I concur', Ezra murmured from his seat at the bar.

There was something about that man that he just didn't like.

*^&£121456589()0_&$%$2113$%56678*

Amelia squared her shoulders and opened the door to allow Edward Stevens entrance to the hall.

'Mr. Stevens,' she curtsied deeply, and Edward responded with a slight bow.

'I am Amelia VanDeHurst,' she paused noticing with satisfaction the reluctant impressed look that flashed across Edward's face as he recognised the family name.

'Edward Stevens, industrialist,' again Edward bow slightly and Amelia tried not to wrinkle her nose at the smell of alcohol from his breath.

'Do follow me to the parlour, where we will be serving drinks and aperitifs. Hattie will take your coat.'

The small maid stepped forward timidly and took his coat and hat, and Edward followed Amelia to the parlour, eyeing her derrière with appreciation.

Rose stood to greet him.

'Edward,' she smiled and stepped forward to offer him her cheek. He was pleased; at last a finishing school had taught her some respect. She was usually so cold, and tried to avoid contact with him at any costs.

Rose fetched him a glass of wine, and began making the introductions, all under Madam Standish's watchful eye.

Edward nodded and smiled at the girls politely; not that he held them in much regard, but they were _somebody's_ daughters, he reasoned.

They stood in the large parlour, sipping wine, making small talk and listening to Hannah play the piano until Hattie announced that dinner was to be served in the dinning room.

Edward escorted Maude through the large double doors and the group took their places at the table. Edward sat at the head of the table, Maude at the other end, and Rose took her seat to the right of Edward.

_If nothing good comes of this, at least Savannah will have had a chance to practice her table manners in public, _Rose thought wryly. The Texan was handling her cutlery with great aplomb, after nearly a week's straight practice.

Rose found the meal tedious, but she forced herself to smile and nod in all the right places.

Amelia kept the conversation flowing, and Rose was grateful. Maude was quiet and foreboding – determined to play the part of tyrannical Finishing School to a tee.

Too soon though the meal was ended. They repaired to the parlour again, Edward was served brandy, and Hannah once again entertained them by playing the piano, though this time she was accompanied by Sarah on the harp.

After a respectable amount of time, Edward stood and asked Maude's permission o take Rose for a stroll along the boardwalk.

'You may,' Maude smiled – but her eyes were like ice. 'Pray don't keep her out for too long Mr. Stevens, it's not proper.'

Edward nodded his agreement, and waited for Hattie to fetch their coats for them.

'Thank you for your hospitality,' he said to Maude at the door, who smiled a thin smile.

'You are most welcome Mr. Stevens,' she replied as she stood at the open door. 'Don't keep her too long,' she warned again, 'I'm very protective of my girls.' With that warning she closed the front door, leaving Rose and Edward alone on the boardwalk.

Rose placed her hand in the crook of Edward's arm, and began to stroll. She had decided to be assertive and try to dictate the flow of their meeting if she could – and she wasn't going to let him lead her down any dark ally ways.

They talked about her parents and her home as they walked, stilted conversation that pained Rose. She could imagine that if they married their conversations would always be like this; forced and laboured. Whereas with Ezra…their conversation was light and sparky, full of innuendos and jokes. Rose smiled dreamily, though she shook herself – she needed to be alert.

Edward came to a stop at the bench outside the general store, and pulled Rose gently down so that she was seated close – too close to him.

'Rose' he murmured, and ran a hand through her hair. Rose tried to smile though she feared it was more of a grimace.

'Oh Edward do behave we're in public,' she tried to keep her tone light and teasing, though really she felt like snapping at him.

'Rose, Rose,' Edward chuckled, and Rose realised with a start that he was really quite drunk.

'You are always so proper – you're going to have to be a bit more forthcoming when we are wed.' He was playing with a strand of her hair now, looking into her eyes intently, and breathing his alcohol drenched breath onto her face.

'Are we to be wed?' she arched her eyebrow cheekily, and Edward let out a low chuckle.

'Don't be so coquettish,' he chided, and reached into his breast pocket for a box.

'Here', he handed it to her, and she took the box apprehensively. 'Let's make this official Rose,' he continued, 'You are to become my fiancé, when you return to St. Louis we'll be married.'

'Well, open it,' he instructed nodding at the box.

She opened it tentatively and gasped in shock at the jewelled ring that lay within. It was ostentatious in its design, and she was sure that it was worth a small fortune.

'Well?' Edward questioned impatiently, 'What do you say. Will you marry me?'

Trying to sound enthusiastic Rose smiled, 'Oh Edward I will.'

She sat passively as he placed the ring on her finger, and drew her into a tight embrace. His lips were cold and wet, and it was she imagined, what kissing a fish would be like.

'We're going to get married,' Edward called to a passer by when he finally released her from his embrace.

'My congratulations.' Rose looked up at the familiar voice.

Ezra face pale, eyes cold, tipped his hat to her – then turned on his heel and walked away.


	17. Chapter 17

A week had passed since Rose had last seen Ezra, standing cold and hurt on the board walk as Edward announced their engagement. He had volunteered to travel to Eagle Bend with some prisoners, Amelia had informed her – Buck of course being the source of her information.

Now, nearly seven days later, out of the corner of her eye Rose spotted a flash of red velvet as she made her way slowly from Mrs. Potter's hardware store.

He was sitting peacefully on a chair outside the saloon, enjoying the warmth of the afternoon sun. A large bruise marred his cheek, and his arm was resting in a sling.

'Oh you're hurt.'

Ezra started as the soft voice of Rose Dawson awoke him from his reverie. He turned his face to her, shielding his eyes from the glare of the sun with his good hand.

'Ms. Dawson,' he was formal, polite – indifferent.'My injuries are merely superficial ,I thank you for your concern.'

He smiled and bowed his head to her, and Rose bristled at his dismissal.

'Ezra I wanted to explain,' she began, but the gambler cut her off.

'There's no need to explain anything Ms. Dawson. Edward Stevens is quite the catch, it would be a foolish woman indeed who turned down such an attractive offer. And you are no fool.' His tone was still polite, still formal, but there was a wistful hint of regret.

Ezra stood, and bowed to Rose, before she could reply. 'My apologies Rose, I feel I must retire to my rooms.'

He turned on his heel and was gone, leaving Rose hurt and confused on the board walk.

She stared after him for a while, as her hurt and confusion turned to annoyance. Squaring her shoulders, she marched through the bat wing doors of the saloon and marched up the stairs, an amused Inez watching her.

'It's the third door on the left,' the Mexican woman called after her.

Rose rapped loudly on Ezras door, and after a few moments the gambler flung it open, as agitated as Rose was herself.

'What the...' he began, but Rose placed her hand on his chest and pushed passed him.

'Miss Dawson this is most improper,' Ezra began again, but once more the irritated blonde cut him off.

'Damn propriety Ezra,' she yelled, 'And please just stop talking and let me speak for once.'

Her hands were on her hips, and her cheeks were flushed in annoyance – she looked ravishing.

'Please,' Ezra gestured with his good arm to the armchair by his bed ,' Be my guest.'

Ignoring the sarcasm that dripped from his voice, Rose sat down slightly mollified.

'I'm going to start by letting you know that I have no intention of actually marrying Edward,' her tone was matter of fact and Ezra cocked a bemused eyebrow. She glared and he hastily reverted to a neutral facial expression, though the corners of his mouth twitched at trying not to smile.

'I told you before that I was expected to marry, that I don't have any choice in the matter.'

Ezra nodded, he remembered their conversation that hot afternoon.

'Well now I have a choice -choices,' Rose corrected herself, Ezra watched her curiously.

'I've agreed to marry Edward to buy myself time,' Rose's blue eyes beseeched Ezra to believe her, and she stood to hold his hand.

'Buy yourself time for what, exactly?'

'To escape.'

Ezra chuckled dismissively at the simplicity of her answer.

'Escape where Miss Dawson?' He was irritated by her vague plan, and annoyed with her for even thinking of acting so recklessly with her welfare.

'To a new life Ezra, your mother...'

Ezra barked with laughter now, and Rose was hurt.

'Whatever notions my mother has filled your head with Rose, I suggest you forget them. You don't have any idea what that woman does to survive by herself.'

'Oh but I do.'

Realisation slowly dawned on Ezra, the spate of pickpocketing, the change in Rose, the sudden dexterity at poker.

'My God,' Ezra breathed, 'That woman is insane.'

Rose shook her head, 'She's a genius Ezra, a saint even. Your mother has set me free.'

Ezra sat down heavily on the edge of his bed, and Rose perched daintily beside him.

'So,' after a few moments Ezra spoke, 'You're leaving for a life of fortune.'

Rose nodded, her gaze determined.

'I know you think I'm crazy Ezra, but my future is my own now.'

The gambler raised a hand to stroke her face.

'My congratulations,' his expression was sad, his tone regretful – neither of them would ever win this game Rose thought sadly.


	18. Chapter 18

Warning this scene contains **s.e.x**, please skip on if you don't want to read!Oh and please review, anonymous or as yourself...I feed off feedback!

Without speaking Rose stood from Ezra's bed, slipped quietly across the room to the door and softly turned the key in the lock.

She turned, her heart beating a tattoo in her her stomach. Smoothing down the front of her dress to compose herself, she looked up to see Ezra watching her.

The gambler was both wary and intrigued. Rose Dawson, was a grown woman of eighteen, he reasoned with himself, but the chivalrous side of him wanted to protect her, from the world – and from the growing lust that filled him.

' I don't think this is a good idea.' His eyes never left hers as she walked slowly towards where he sat on the bed..

'It's not,' Rose ceded with a rueful smile, 'But it's my bad idea, and mine alone.'

She was standing directly in front of him now, and his good arm snaked around her waist and pulled her towards him so that she was straddling him on the bed.

'We can stop whenever you want,' Ezra began, but was cut off as Rose bent her head to kiss him lightly.

Her kisses were soft, and tentative – if Ezra didn't know any better he'd swear she was teasing him.

With a soft growl, he pulled her closer to him, and deftly manoeuvred her so that with a quick roll she was lying under him, pinned down by his good arm.

'Your sling,' Rose chided, and Ezra quickly shrugged it off.

'Never mind that dear,' he grinned as he leant down to kiss her deeply both arms on either side of her head.

Rose was flushed and nervous, this was not exactly what she had planned for when she barged into Ezra's room, but now as his mouth trailed soft, teasing kisses down her neck, she knew it was exactly what she wanted.

Still kissing her neck softly, Ezra began to skilfully untie the buttons that ran down the front of her dress. Within seconds they were free, and the laces of her corset were dealt with in the same slick manner.

The gambler lifted his head, to admire what his handy work had revealed, and Rose squirmed under his scrutiny.

'Perhaps we should draw the curtains,' she suggested lightly, but Ezra shook his head in a mock stern expression. 'No that wouldn't at all,' his eyes lit mischievously as he further undressed her; one hand gently removing her clothes, the other softly sweeping from her neck to her breast. Feather soft touches, gently cupping, stroking until Rose found herself quite naked beneath him.

He inhaled sharply, in an effort to control himself, and leaned on one side beside her, one arm curled protectively around her head, the other fondling her breasts softly.

Rose squirmed again, though not in embarrassment this time but frustration. Ezra was so calm, as he kissed her, his tongue gently probing her mouth and his hands driving her wild. They softly caressed her breasts, tracing circles around her nipples.

'Please,' she was shocked at the whimper in her voice, and Ezra smiled, swept his hand in once more around her nipple, before catching it between finger and thumb and pinching gently.

Rose moaned and pressed her hips into Ezra's, and the gambler felt his resolve slipping. Their lips were still pressed together as an urgency overtook both of them. Ezra hastily discarded his coat, and began working furiously on the buttons of his shirt, as Rose hastily unbuckled his belt, and unbuttoned his trousers.

'Oh.'

It was Ezra's turn to squirm under scrutiny as Rose eyed his naked form. His shoulders were broad, and muscular, his torso strong and lean. Her eyes fell, and she blushed slightly.

'Is everything all right?' Ezra's voice was strained , 'I mean it Rose if you are uncomfortable with carrying on, I will have no trouble in stopping.' Ezra tried not to smile, if she asked him to cease and desist, he would need a bucket of ice to help cool him down.

'Everything is fine Ezra', Rose whispered shyly, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him down towards her. 'I just wasn't expecting it to be so big.'

Ezra threw back his head and laughed, then nuzzled her cheek gently with his nose. They kissed again, this time more deeply, and with more urgency. His mouth once more covering her body with with soft, insistent kisses, that fired her so that in a few minutes she was once again whimpering with desire.

'Please,' she whispered and Ezra nodded, a low moan of desire escaping him.

He positioned himself between her legs, and entered her slowly, careful not to hurt her, exhaling as her soft warmth enveloped him.

Rose flinched slightly, as a sharp stab of pain pierced her, but after a few moments it was gone, and all she could feel was the satisfying sensation as Ezra thrust gently inside her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him further in, and they matched each other in pace and rhythm. Rose held her breath as a tingling, persistent feeling filled her. Her thoughts were scattered, and she clenched every muscle in her body as the feeling grew and grew until she felt she could take it no more. As she reached her climax she let out a cry, as the waves of pleasure pulsed through her.

Ezra held her gently, as her body rocked in spasms of pleasure, and when she was quite still, he kissed her softly on the lips, before bringing himself to his own climax.

They lay on his bed, the afternoon sun still streaming through the windows, naked limbs entwined.

'I think that was the best bad idea I've ever had', Rose whispered smiling, and Ezra laughed.

'I concur.'


	19. Chapter 19

In the weeks that followed Rose felt a calm sense of purpose, such as she had never experienced before. It was as though by giving herself to Ezra she had cemented her plans, confirmed to herself that she would be nobody's virgin bride.

Maude watched her closely, she suspected what was happening between Rose and her son, but was reluctant to interfere. Rose was venturing into a new world, and it was best to do so with a broken heart, she reasoned as only those who have never lost love are truly innocent.

The other six girls were doing everything in their power to enjoy the last few weeks of freedom that Maude's Charm School afforded them.

Amelia had nearly taken up permanent residence on the saloon piano, and had garnered quite a fan club – much to Buck's chagrin.

Savannah spent her afternoon's with Vin, when he was free. He was teaching her how to track, and it was an art she found much easier to learn than card games and subterfuge.

Hannah still floated dreamily around the town of Four Corners. Mary Travers had printed a manuscript that she had written, posted it to a publisher's in St. Louis, and excitedly told her that they were willing to offer her a large sum of money for it's publication rights.

The twins still disappeared every afternoon,to the Indian settlement they had confided to their friends. They had an innate curiosity for the natives, and the feeling was reciprocated. 'We're teaching the children how to read English,' Eve had stated smiling. 'Everybody should have the opportunity to learn to read,' Ava added, and Rose had smiled – she had thought the two were up to mischief.

Sarah, still fervent in her belief that God was calling her to a spiritual life, was working up the courage to tell her parents. 'It's not that I am afraid they will cast me out on the street,' she was smiling, 'It's just that my mother will be so disappointed that I shall only be a bride to Christ. I don't think he'll quite live up to the standards she usually hold my suitors to.'

Rose, was now the only student that Maude still coached every afternoon. The others floated in and out of lessons, and lacked the skill and determination that Rose demonstrated.

Her slights of hand whilst dealing cards was impeccable, and it was only rarely that Maude felt the need to correct her, or highlight a slip.

'You'll do well Rose, have no fear.' Maude's face was beaming on their final afternoon together before her parents were due to arrive.

'Thank you Madam Standish,' Rose smiled across the table at her mentor. They were both sipping gin, as had become their custom – and Rose was sad to think that this was the last time they would spend together as pupil and teacher.

'Your plan is simple and quite straight forward.' Maude spoke brusquely, to hide the lump that was forming in her throat, and the tears which stung her eyes.

'Your parents will collect you tomorrow, and after the ceremony they will find that their carriage is broken and can't be repaired until the day after.'

Rose nodded, they had gone over this one hundred times, but it calmed her to hear the words repeated.

'You will all take lodgings in the hotel for a night, and when you are sure everybody is asleep you will slip out unnoticed. The bag you have packed will be waiting in the livery, with the horse I have anonymously hired for you.'

Rose again nodded, and silently thanked Savannah for her expert lessons in horse riding and map reading.

'Then on through the night to Eagle Bend, take the first train to St. Louis and disappear...' Rose finished. She had spent many nights plotting her route from there, but had not confided her plans to anyone – she was on her own now.

'Indeed.'

The bell in the church was striking the hour, and Maude rose to stand. 'We must get dressed for dinner. The Abbott's arrive tonight and all must appear above board.'

Rose smiled at Maude's disapproving tone, 'How rude to arrive a day early.'

Maude smiled, the was suddenly serious. 'I must say Rose – before you leave. It's been a pleasure.' She offered the shocked girl her hand, and it took Rose a moment before she took it in hers and shook it.

'A real pleasure.'

Maude turned on her heel and was gone, walking swiftly to distract herself from the sadness she felt.


	20. Chapter 20

Before the dawn had even broken, Savannah slipped quietly from her room, through the window which she had escaped from on that first day.

She scaled the drain pipe than ran down the wall nimbly, and landed softly on her feet.

She smiled as she saw Vin waiting for her at the livery, her horse already saddled up.

'You ready for your last ride out?' The tracker was smiling.

The two rode in companionable silence, along dirt tracks, Vin led her down the side of a steep ravine, and they both dismounted when they reached the bottom.

'I wanted to give you this,' Savannah mumbled after taking a large slug of water from her canteen.

'What is it?' Vin looked at the piece of paper folded neatly in a square.

'It's my address in Texas,' the girl blushed, and Vin grinned.

'I think you should have it in case you ever get into trouble there, over Eli Joe – I don't want no darn love letters or nothing Tanner.' Savannah bristled, and Vin laughed.

'Thank you very kindly M'am,' he was polite, but still smiling. Looking up at the sky, he sighed ruefully, 'Think we'd best get back, reckon the sun's about to come up.'

Savannah nodded her agreement, and they remounted their horses, silent as they climbed to the top of the ravine.

'Race you,' she called when they reached flat land, and she dug her heels into the flanks of her horse, her hair flying behind her as she galloped towards the edge of town.

She reached town before Vin, and handed the horse over to the boy in the livery to rub down. She wasn't good at goodbyes, and figured she'd see Vin Tanner again some day – so there was really no point.

Vin watched in amusement as Savannah once again scaled the drain pipe to her room, without a word of farwell or a backwards glance. 'Crazy kid,' he muttered shaking his head, her address safely tucked in his pocket.

The dorm room was a flurry of activity when Savannah reappeared. Trunks lay open on the floor, and clothes and books were tossed everywhere as the girls tried to pack all the belongings that they'd brought with them.

'I swear when I came here I had seven petticoats, and now I have only six,' Ameila's brow was furrowed in annoyance.

'Perhaps Mr. Wilmington knows where it is?' one of the twins suggested wickedly and Amelia glared.

'I am leaving here with my virtue intact,' she replied tartly. 'Though it's not from lack of trying on Mr. Wilmington's part,' she conceded with a smile – and the girls laughed.

The night before Amelia and Buck had bid each other a long, emotional goodbye in the saloon – much to his six friends amusement.

'That seems like genuine regret you're feeling Buck,' Josiah had remarked as Amelia had exited the saloon for the last time.

'It is,' Buck's expression was pitiful, 'I regret that Amelia VanDeHurst had far more respect for her virtue than I first gave her credit for.'

His six friends had laughed, and Chris had slapped him on the back, 'Come on cowboy I'll buy you a drink.' Buck smiled, there would be other women, and his grin broadened even more as he spotted Inez. 'Well hello darlin'...'

The ceremony that Maude arranged was simple. Rows of chairs had been set up in the front parlour, a makeshift stage at the front.

Each girl was duly awarded a certificate, and given a special commendation for excelling at classes they had never taken. Each of the girls tried to smother a giggle as Savannah was mentioned as having the highest grade in table manners – the night before she'd eaten chicken wings with her fingers and burped loudly afterwards declaring it to be the highest compliment one could give a chef.

As their parents rose for a final applause, Amelia rose to take the stage – an unplanned event, that left Maude temporarily nervous, until she listened to what the girl was saying.

'On behalf of all the students here, I would like to thank Madam Standish for all her help.' Amelia smiled, and the gathered parents clapped politely. 'It is thanks to her that we leave here, not as the girls we were upon arrival, but as young women equipped with the skills that we need to take us through this life.'

The six remaining girls rose to their feet, clapping enthusiastically as Amelia presented Maude with a bracelet the girls had chipped together to buy. It was a simple and gold, with the words 'Know your mark', engraved on it.

Maude smiled 'Thank you girls, I'll treasure it forever.'

The guests then repaired to the lounge, where a finger buffet was served. Sarah played the piano, and the parents made idle chit chat amongst each other.

Rose smiled as she noted Savannah and her father chatting animatedly about the progress of the calves on the ranch. Her father was short and sturdy, and looked rather uncomfortable. He was just a ranch hand who'd made millions, and didn't know how to act in the high society he had accidentally stumbled into.

They were the first to leave, and the girls shed a few tears as they bid her goodbye.

Next to go were the twins, accompanied by a governess, who looked near hysterical at the thought of travelling so far with the two chattering girls.

'We'll write,' Eve winked at Rose as she left. They wouldn't, but years later Rose would read of their political involvement with the rights of Native Americans, and smile as she remembered her two friends.

Sarah was the next to leave, accompanied by her parents. Her father was a quiet serious man, and her step mother an over bearing blonde, with too much rouge, and not enough cloth covering her bosom.

'I think she needs lessons in refinement more than Sarah,' Amelia had gleefully whispered in her ear, before exiting in a whirl of goodbye kisses and hugs. Her father, resigned, followed her out the door in her shadow.

Hannah and Rose embraced.

'Keep in touch, if you can...' Rose nodded, and she watched as her friend and her solemn parents alighted their carriage that would take them home.

'Are you quite ready?' Edwards Steven's voice dripped with irritation, and Rose tried not to let her annoyance show.

'I am,' she smiled, sweetly she hoped. ''I'm just waiting for the driver to load my trunks, and then we shall away.'

'Thank heavens for that,' her mother was beside her now, fanning her face with Rose's certificate of graduation. 'I swear this is the hottest place on earth. No wonder you're so brown.' She wrinkled her nose in distaste.

The driver shuffled through the door then, mumbling his apologies and explaining that the wheel of the carriage was damage, and wouldn't be repaired until the next morning. Rose felt slightly bad for him as Edward let out a stream of expletives, and berated him.

'Anything I can do to help?' Maude's voice was smooth, and she smiled serenely as Edward explained their predicament.

'Why please Sir,' her southern drawl was soft like honey, 'Allow me to arrange rooms for you and your party in the local hotel.'

'That's very kind of you Madam Standish.' Rose's father replied, charmed.

'It's my pleasure.'

Rose smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

Rose sat beside Edward, facing her parents at dinner. The conversation was dominated by the two men, who ignored Rose every time she tried to speak or air an opinion.

Frustrated she turned her attention to her food, but it was bland and stuck in her throat. 'I've consulted a few dress makers in your absence,' her mother beamed, and Rose felt a tinge of remorse at the pain she knew she would inflict.

'They have a lot to work with though,' her mother eyed her disapprovingly. 'Really Rose, you've let your skin get too brown here, and your hair is nearly white from the sun.'

Rose stifled a sigh, her feelings of pity for her mother quickly evaporating. A string of governesses, and house maids were all she remembered with affection from her childhood. Her parents had rolled her out occasionally, to inspect and criticise her like the saleable asset they viewed her to be. Really she had no regrets upon leaving.

She turned her attention once more to her fathers conversation, profit margins, gains, losses – he was nearly salivating as he droned on and on about his favourite topic – money.

At last the evening came to an end, and Rose tried to inject warmth and love into her voice as she bid her parents goodnight.

Her mother waved a hand airily, and her father swayed slightly on his feet as a result of too much after dinner brandy.

Edward escorted her to her rooms. He made to bow his head politely, but Rose pulled him into a warm embrace.

'Good night Edward, darling,' she whispered in his ear, and Edward left her at the door feeling rather pleased with himself. Rose watched him go, clutching his Diamond encrusted pocket watch tightly in her fist – she was rather pleased with herself too.

She waited for three hours, pacing the floor of her room anxiously. As the bell in the church tolled midnight, Rose slipped quietly through the window of her ground floor room, and into the darkened street below.

Keeping to the shadows, she paced silently towards the livery, where as Maude promised a horse, and a bag of clothes were awaiting her. She changed quickly into the clothes, men's work trousers, a baggy shirt and an overcoat, though she kept her own calf skin boots. She then covered her head with a hat, its rim broad and low to cover her face – she wanted to say goodbye to Ezra properly, without being noticed.

The saloon was the only building with lights still gleaming, and noise escaping it. Rose slid silently through the door, and scanned the room for Ezra. She spotted him at once, seated at a round table, involved in what looked like a high stakes game with Edward Stevens and her father.

'Shoot,' she whispered.


	22. Chapter 22

Ezra was enjoying himself. Edward Stevens was a hard loser, who staked high and acted impulsively, and Rose's father...well he was drunk, it was too easy.

They had been playing for hours, Ezra was baiting Stevens by allowing him to win a few hands, so that he staked even higher and higher, before turning the cards in his favour.

The game was about to turn sour though, Ezra had just revealed the winning hand to a pot that topped nearly a thousand dollars. Angered, Stevens pushed back his chair, and staggered to his feet – Ezra hadn't realised how much burbon the industrialist had consumed until he saw him swaying before him.

'Cheat,' Stevens slurred, drawing a pistol from his pocket and aiming it at Ezra's head.

'I concur,' Rose's father agreed, slumped drunk over the table.

Before Rose had a chance to intervene, Ezra's six friends surrounded her fiancé and her father, their guns cocked, their expressions grim.

'You'd best drop your gun my friend and be on your way,' Chris Larabee, barely moved his lips as he spoke. He didn't need the gun, Rose shivered, the glare in his eyes was enough to stop a man dead in his tracks.

Recognising that he was surrounded, Stevens held up his hands, 'Peace, peace.' He tucked the gun back into the holster of his pocket, and made to leave – but before he did he swung and aimed a sloppy punch at Ezra's jaw.

He missed by inches, and Ezra reflectively defended himself, so that his own fist connected with Stevens cheek, and the industrialist collapsed on the floor.

'That was some hit Ez,' Vin smiled.

'I won't flatter myself Mr. Tanner, I think it was more the strength of the bourbon, than my own strength that has Mr. Stevens on the floor.'

He smiled to himself, then noticed the slight figure of Rose, barely recognisable and hidden in the shadows.

'I think perhaps someone should escort these men back to the hotel.' Ezra indicated with his head to Edward slumped on the floor, and Old Mr. Dawson, now snoring heavily, with his head on the table.

He then gathered his winnings from the table, and indicated with a slight nod of his head that Rose should follow after him, as he made his way to his rooms.

'So this is goodbye.' Ezra greeted her softly, as she slipped into the room. Rose nodded her head, barely trusting herself to speak, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They kissed deeply, tearing at each other clothes. There was an urgency that hadn't been there the last time they had made love. A need to consume every detail with their eyes, to kiss every exposed inch of flesh.

They lay spent together on the bed afterwards, moonlight illuminating the room.

'I wish you could come with me, Rose began, just as Ezra whispered ' I wish you could stay.'

It wasn't possible for either of them, they both knew. Rose was just beginning her adventure and travels, while Ezra for the first time in his life had found a place he could call home.

'I think, perhaps if you could have stayed, I could have loved you.' His tone was gruff, and Rose knew how much it took for the reticent gambler to utter those words of affection.

'I think I could have loved you too,' she replied sweetly, kissing his smiling mouth.

'You know you're too sweet, too innocent for a life of fortune,' he muttered before sleep finally took him away.

The next morning when he awoke to find Rose, and the winnings from the night before gone, he took back what he had said. Though he was smiling when he did.


	23. Chapter 23

**Epilogue:**

Rose stood at the railings on the deck of the steam liner, as it slowly made it's way past Ellis Island, and towards the Atlantic.

A year had passed since she had stolen through the night on a rented horse toward Eagle Bend, and freedom. The first few months had passed in a whirl, and she sometimes heard whispers of her disappearance. Though she scarcely paid attention to the rumours that circulated – the last one she had heard had her stolen by Apache Indians in the dead of night. Maude she learned, had disappeared too, with a large sum of money belonging to Edward VanDeHurst. Rose smiled, she should have known a quiet retirement was not on the cards for Madam Standish.

Of what had happened to the other girls, she knew very little. Sarah, she assumed had pursued her calling to God. The twins she did not know. When she stopped in Texas, she kept her ears pricked for news of Savannah. She heard whispered that a small young woman sometimes frequented the saloons nearby, regularly beating the local card sharps at their own game – Rose hoped fervently that it was her tomboy friend who was being spoken of in such reverent tones. In a book shop in New York, Rose had stumbled upon the book that Hannah had penned, now a best seller – it waited for her in her cabin, to devour on the journey. Much to her surprise, on her last morning in America, Rose had read of the engagement of Amelia VanDeHurst, to a noted bohemian playwright. She hoped her friend would enjoy many years treading the boards, in works a bit more classy than the ones Amelia had so enjoyed.

As the last of the views of land quickly receded, Rose made her way to her cabin to rest. It was a grand affair; she had worked quickly and ruthlessly, profiteering on her anonymity. In St. Louis she had made a rather large fortune by selling false shares to a representative of Edward's company – she had picked up a lot from his conversations, even if he hadn't deemed her intelligent enough to participate in them.

There was a knock on the door, and the governess that Rose had hired poked her head in.

'Baby's asleep M'am,' she curtsied, and laid the small blonde boy to rest in the crib beside Rose's bed.

'Thank you Tabitha,' she dismissed the girl with a smile, and turned to watch her tiny son as he slumbered happily.

Ezra Standish Jnr., her very own protégée.


End file.
